To Be Free
by CasXxGrippedXxMeXxTight
Summary: Will Turner wasn't the only one who was saved by Lt. Norrington. Annabelle has been living quietly in Port Royal, until a certain pirate interrupts her daydreams. Now she's faced with haunting truths and a chance at what she's always wanted- freedom.
1. Chapter 1

"Help! Help! Someone please!" A young girl cried at the top of her lungs. She was clinging onto the body of a young boy, sitting as still as she could as not to upset the precarious balance of the board they were floating on. They had drifted slightly away from the wreckage, and the girl thought that they were doomed. She was hard-pressed to admit it, but for all the love she had of the sea, she hated it at that moment.

It had claimed the lives of the crew she had come to love and sucked away any chance she had of escaping her life. Through the haze of cannon fire and rushing crew members, the girl had only just been able to hear the Captain's shouts for her to grab the little boy and jump ship. The boy himself, William, had tread water as long as he could before debris had knocked him out. She had dragged him onto a floating piece of deck and clambered on as well.

After that it had been quiet for a very long time, the only sounds her ragged breathing. She was just about to fall asleep, intent on retaining any strength she had, when she saw the ship. She thought she had gone mad at first, for it was not the evil, but admittedly beautiful, ship that had attacked her own. It was less elegant and fierce looking, and the colors were bold, sporting the English flag. For a moment, she almost didn't call out. For a moment, she didn't want to be rescued, if it would be by that ship. But she pushed it aside and emptied her young lungs into her scream for salvation.

She heard a deep voice shouting "Men overboard!" She and William were hauled from the water by their piece of wood and lowered onto the pristine deck. A man of about twenty, wearing a brown wig, dropped to her eye level. He looked at her with concerned grey eyes that took into account the several wounds she had accumulated. Some older than the attack on the _Seawolf,_but he couldn't know that from only a glance.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked in what he hoped was a gentle tone. The young Elizabeth had already moved to the front of the crowd, staring openly at the two. The girl raised her head and for a moment looked almost regal.

"Yes, I am fine. William was knocked out. He has been unconscious for a while," she said in a strong voice. Norrington looked her over again and thought she looked to be fourteen at most, a mere two years older than Elizabeth.

"Good. And your name?" he asked on pretense. He had been raised properly enough to know you asked someone's name upon meeting them.

"Annabelle Wi-Wesson," she corrected, shivering for the effect of tripping over her own last name. Norrington nodded his confirmation and barked the orders for a blanket. "And the boy?" he asked.

"William. I do not know his last name," she said softly. If not for the situation, perhaps James would have thought it odd that her speech was so proper. But at the time it hadn't occurred to him.

They were coming up on the wreckage. Splinters of wood and tattered cargo were strewn about the remainders of the helm. Only one mast could be seen, and it was dipping precariously into the water, carrying its flames to other debris. Annabelle visibly paled and shifted until her body covered Will's, as though protecting him from the sights.

"Mary Mother of God!" Came the exclamation of an older sailor as he spotted the disastrous remains. Norrington left the survivors to survey the wreckage, his mind on autopilot. He knew what had done this, knew in the very center of his being. But he had learned at an early age to keep such suspicions to himself. He was aware that the future Governor of the port they were sailing to had arrived beside him. The older man cast a few sad glances at the girl, who was bleeding in several places, before turning to the young Lieutenant as he spoke.

"What happened here?" the question was so full of fear that for a moment, Swann was ashamed of himself. He regained his composure and awaited his answer.

"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," Norrington tried to say off-handedly.

"A lot of good it did them," the same sailor spoke up. "Everyone's thinkin' it. I'm just sayin' it. Pirates," he spat the word. As one the crew looked to the young girl. Her blue-grey eyes fixed on the older man and gave an almost imperceptible nod of confirmation. Suddenly unable to look at them, the girl turned her back on them completely, taking instead to holding the boys hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann," the little girl introduced herself, not aware that Annabelle wanted to be alone. Annabelle nodded her understanding, but didn't look up from the boy. "How do you know him?"

"I do not," came the honest answer. "He was just a cabin boy. But when the Captain saw the pirates, he ordered me to look after him. So that's what I'm doing." her voice was strong and defiant, almost daring the other girl to challenge her.

Elizabeth showed no indication of being offended, only nudged her way closer to the boy. She already felt a connection with him, drawn for some reason to the pale survivor. She leaned down, as if to brush the wet hair away from his face only to gasp sharply. Will had woken with a violent inhale and latched onto the offending hand.

"It's okay, my name's Elizabeth Swann," she said softly, once she regained her calm.

"W-W-Will Turner," he responded with difficultly. He turned to the slightly older girl and looked at her with shock. "Y-you were the one w-who s-saved me?" he asked incredulously. From what little he could remember, he recalled her to be a proper young girl with social issues. He had attempted to talk to her once on the voyage and was met with a blank stare and a small flinch. He'd left her alone after that.

"Yes. I'm Annabelle. Go back to sleep, Will. You're alright," she said soothingly. Against his will, he found himself complying with her request. Before he slipped into oblivion he heard her soft whisper. "I'll take care of you."

Norrington returned to the ship looking considerably disheartened. There had been no other survivors. "Ms. Wesson," he called with a somewhat desperate edge to his voice. She stood shakily and walked over to him, leaving Elizabeth to find the medallion.

"Yes sir?" she asked, looking up at him carefully.

"You need medical attention. You will be seen to in my cabin while the boy is taken below," he informed her, struggling somewhat to remove the callus nature of his position. Surprisingly she turned abruptly to him.

"I am not going to be separated from him," she informed him, her tone firm. He blinked and looked her over more carefully. Blue-grey eyes spoke of intelligence and (at the moment) sorrow, dark brown hair falling out of the bun it had been in and spilling over her shoulders in slightly curling strands, and a lightly tanned heart-shape face. Her posture was insistent, even if she only came up to his mid-chest.

"Only long enough to get you the care you need, then," he amended. She stared at him a long moment before breaking out into a small smile. James couldn't help but notice how much she lit up when she smiled.

"What's your name, Lieutenant?" she asked, looking him over. Norrington was surprised to say the least, but managed to bury it quickly. She looked a bit embarrassed by her knowledge of his rank, so he decided not to touch on it.

"James Norrington," he said with something akin to a smile. She held out her hand and he took it in his own, noting how small hers was. He lead her to his cabin where the ships' doctor would tend to her.

The girl winced sharply as the doctor peeled away the outer layers of her blue cotton dress. Norrington had left her so she could retain modesty and went to find her some spare clothes. Being older, she would not fit in Elizabeth's dresses, so she would have to deal with the Navy uniforms he had.

The doctor's touch was not as soothing as she thought it was meant to be, and the many pokes and prods only succeeded in worsening her pain. Though the elderly man did make a few comments on the number of older bruises, he did nothing about them. Only bandaged the cuts appropriately and tended to the rather severe burns across her arms and leg.

When Norrington reappeared, he averted his eyes as he handed her the uniform. "It's all we have, I'm sorry," he said tersely. She took them gratefully and waited for him to leave. He coughed awkwardly and left her alone in his cabin. She changed quickly, feeling strange in the pants. She had to tie it up with a sash she found lying against a chair and slipped on the shirt.

She walked stiffly out of the cabin and looked around the deck. The unnatural fog that had accompanied the pirate ship had blown off almost completely, and now she needed to rest. She turned to look for someone to lead her to Will and found herself in front of an elderly sailor.

"Sir?" she asked softly. The man jerked suddenly and stuffed a flask into his inside jacket pocket.

"Aye?" he asked gruffly.

"Could you take me to the boy?" she asked. He nodded and began walking below. She followed him and gave him a side-long glance. "I'm Annabelle. You can call me Annie, though," she told him, feigning brightness. She rarely allowed anyone to call her anything but her birth name, but she liked the man.

"Joshabee Gibbs. People call me Gibbs," he said nonchalantly. She nodded and continued following him. "Missy?" he asked. She looked at him, gesturing for him to continue. "What did the ship look like?" he asked.

Annabelle shuddered for a moment before answering. "It was huge… and beautiful. Stained black, so dark… it had ripped black sails. I don't know how it moved," she whispered.

"The _Black Pearl_," Gibbs confirmed with a certain reverence. She looked at him carefully.

"A pretty name for a damned ship," she commented. He nodded his agreement and stopped in front of a small cabin.

"Here ya are Miss Annie," he said opening it. Inside was the small Elizabeth, crouched over a still-sleeping Will. The girl looked up sharply and her cheeks reddened.

"I'll just leave you to get some rest," she whispered, rushing past her. Annabelle sent her a curious glance, but shrugged it off. She smiled at Gibbs and walked into the room.

"Thank you very much Mister Gibbs. I'll see you in the morning," she bid him goodnight. He smiled to himself and left her. There was only one bed, but thankfully, Will had dried off. She kicked off the slipper-like shoes and slid into the bed next to him. Unconsciously, her arms cradled the younger boy. He blinked awake, seeming more aware now. "Shh, Will. Go back to sleep."

"Will you stay?" he asked softly. She smiled and a gentle expression crossed her face. She pulled aside a few strands of his hair and nodded.

"I'll protect you," she promised, laying her head onto the pillow next to him. He held onto her tightly as he fell back into a slightly easier sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is edited, reviews are both welcomed and loved. Say hi to the editor –waves at Ryah-.**

**Han**

Annabelle opened her eyes and yawned loudly, stretching her arms over her head. She stumbled out of bed and into a pair of breeches and a billowy shirt of her own that went off her shoulders. She finished the outfit with a blue vest that fastened under her breasts and pulled on a pair of brown boots.

She moved into the smithy to see that Will had already left, most likely to take the Governor his order. Probably for a chance to glimpse Elizabeth. From the moment he was fully conscious that day eight years ago, he had clearly fallen for her. And though he refused to leave Annabelle's side as surely as she refused to leave his, he still made any excuse to see her.

Of course, it was unheard of that Annabelle had denied both the Governor and his daughter's request of taking up lodging in their home. But she couldn't bear to leave the boy she now considered her brother. They were bonded the way only people who had glimpsed death could be bonded. So she stuck by him, condemning herself to a life as a blacksmith's apprentice rather than a Governor's daughter.

No one knew much of her past, or what social class she came from, and she never volunteered information. Many assumed her parents had died in the attack. They would be wrong. Only Will knew the truth, or most of the truth. He knew she ran away from home, and that the bruises were one of the reasons why. He knew she had bartered passage from the Captain, whom she had known since birth, and had saved his life. He told himself that that was all he really needed to know.

Annabelle sighed, looking over the smithy. Her mentor, Mr. Brown, was passed out in his chair, covered in dirt and grime form the night before. How he had managed to keep his business before he took the two of them in was beyond her. Although Will had been adamant that she not partake in the heavier work, she still helped to lay filigree and sharpen the swords. He barely let her do that.

It was near impossible for her to get him to teach her how to use a sword. But eventually, he had given in. Now they practiced every day, for completely different reasons. Will mastered the sword so as to use it against pirates in the future. Annabelle learned simply because it fascinated her. Granted, most of the things she did were based on fascination.

She had learned early on not to push the subject of piracy to Will, but she still found it intriguing. She lived by thinking that you couldn't judge a group based on one incident, and for some reason, she didn't think all pirates were as bad as those aboard the Black Pearl. Then again, the whole life captured her attention. The world at your fingertips, knowing no bounds, no law. Just living to the fullest extent. She saw nothing wrong with that and treasure was most likely an added bonus. No, she thought those pirates were different. More bloodthirsty and wicked than the whole. Though, she could never tell that to Will.

She walked into the light of Port Royal and sighed, it was another beautiful day. She walked easily down to the docks, needed to smell the salty air. She had long ago forgiven the sea for the attack. It wasn't her fault she carried pirates. In fact, it was one of the reasons why she loved her so much. She was harsh, untamable, raw.

She made it to her favorite dock and noted with disdain that the _Interceptor _was docked there. That automatically meant it was off limits to civilians. Never one for rules, she tromped onto the rickety boards with confidence.

"This dock is off limits to civilians!" a sharp voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up and smiled at Murtogg, who she had known since she arrived in Port Royal.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't," she answered conspiringly. "I just want to sit on the edge of the dock," she assured. Mullroy looked ready to protest, but his companion cut him off.

"She won't do nothin'. She never does," he informed Mullroy, who nodded hesitantly. She smiled to both of them and made her way to the edge of the docks, letting her legs dangle over the edge. She knew both of them were watching her with incredulous expressions, probably regarding her attire. They'd never gotten over her obvious disdain for propriety. Ever since the (now) Commodore had given her her first pair of breeches, she had been hard-pressed to go back. She only wore dresses on occasion now, and did that grudgingly.

She ignored the eyes on her and watched the sea. She had not been back on the ocean since she had been rescued, but she still longed for it. Will knew of her wants, but was consoled by the fact that he would never really leave her. She had become his sister through everything except blood and one was rarely seen without the other.

Annabelle tipped her head back and enjoyed the sun on her lightly tanned skin. Her brown hair flowed around her shoulders and stopped at her mid-back in soft waves. Her hands braced her and her feet kicked back and forth, almost skimming the water. She breathed deeply, inhaling the salty air and smiled.

Suddenly, her peace was shattered by the sound of heavy footsteps. Even without seeing the man, she could tell his gait was off. As if he had not seen land in many years, and was more accustomed to the rolling waves than the firm ground. She turned her head and watched the odd man swagger down the docks.

His skin was a glossy tan color and it spoke of many years under the sun. His boots were scuffed and worn and his breeches were much the same. The red sash at his waist held a pistol and a sword, along with various other odd trinkets. His black vest closed on an off-white shirt with a deep-V, that seemed to have seen too much salt water. Over this was a long worn leather jacket with frayed ends. On his head was a tri-cornered hat, that seemed to fit him almost perfectly.

From where she could see, his eyes were lined with sailor's kohl and were a deep, warm brown. His face was beautifully sculpted, with high cheekbones and a mischievous smile. He adorned said smile as he approached the _Interceptor_.

For some reason she wanted him to make it, and cringed slightly as Murtogg and Mullroy intercepted him. "This dock is off limits to civilians," Murtogg repeated, glaring at the new comer.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," he said in a suave voice. It was gravely and smooth at the same time and Annabelle found herself entranced. "Oh look! I found one!" he exclaimed gleefully, pointing at Annabelle. She waved politely at the odd man and went back to the ocean.

"She has a reason for bein' here," Murtogg defended. She smiled and tuned them out, only to be savagely pulled back into the conversation at the sound of a name.

"I've heard of one that's supposed to be very fast…nigh un-catchable. The _Black Pearl,"_ he proclaimed with a proud and wanting look in his eyes. Annabelle's head snapped to the three men and she was up in an instant. Murtogg and Mullroy continued to argue over whether or not the ship existed and Annabelle followed the mysterious man onto the _Interceptor_.

"What do you know of that ship?" she asked, her voice shaky despite herself. The man looked at her curiously, his eyes quickly taking in everything about her. She felt as if he was staring into her soul and looked away quickly.

"Why do you want to know?" he rebuked, leaning against the helm and gazing at the horizon.

"It claimed the lives of some dear friends of mine," she whispered, also looking out to the ocean.

Jack was watching her closely. The girl was a strange one, of that he was sure. When he walked onto the docks, it looked like he had pulled her from the dream. She had looked so blissfully unaware, and the moment she had been ripped from it, her face had hardened. It looked almost cold as she watched him, and then it softened again as she looked back over the sea.

When she asked him about his _Pearl_, there was an unspoken anger in her eyes, which he thought looked like the sea after a storm. And now there was a deep sadness. He couldn't understand the depth of it, but found himself concerned.

"How long ago was this?" he asked carefully.

"Eight years," she answered softly. He sighed in relief. It wasn't while he was Captain. He wouldn't put it past Barbossa to ruthlessly slaughter, it was a specialty of his. He was about to answer her with some witty remark that would surely bring a smile to her face when they were interrupted.

"Hey! You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!" Mullroy shouted, jumping onto the deck. Murtogg scurried quickly after him and pointed their muskets the unusual nonchalant man.

"I'm sorry, it's just such a pretty boat- ship!" he corrected himself. He just couldn't help it. As far as he was concerned, the only ship out there was the _Pearl_. All the rest were just boats.

"What's your name?" Murtogg asked, leaning towards him slightly.

"Smith, Or Smithy, if you like," he said with a few perfectly timed hand gestures. Annabelle was watching him closely. She was positive that wasn't his real name, but the bluff was perfect. She couldn't spot a tell, and his poker face was flawless. She would know, after all.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" the name was said with contempt and distaste.

"Yea and no lies!" Annabelle sighed, obviously he would if he needed to.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack intoned, letting his head tip forward and his eyes widen. He did so love this part.

"I said no lies!" Murtogg whined. Annabelle allowed herself a small giggle and a shake of her head. In response, Jack gave a bowing motion, with a broad sweep of his hand before readily responding to the mounting argument.

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you," he said wisely. Both men stopped their bickering to look at him.

Before Annabelle could be sure it was happening, Jack had the three of them enraptured with one of his stories. This one about cannibals on a dreaded uncharted island. She found herself entranced despite herself, listening to the almost melodic flow of his voice, which practically dripped charm. She noticed the frequent glances in her direction, almost as if to be sure she was still listening.

Sometimes she wondered how she got herself into these situations, because she certainly never meant to end up here. She was almost certain now that he was a pirate. But not a bad one. If anything he was too good. If he had wanted to, he could have killed all three of them already; she had no doubt of that. Instead he had used wit and charm and it was working. She found his absolutely fascinating.

"And then they made me their chief," he continued to say, his hands moving with his words. Annabelle found she wanted to know what happened next, and was about to ask exactly that when a large splash cut both of them off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yadadada, edited. Does anybody read these? Please review, makes me feel loved. Big thank you to everyone who added me to their story fav or alert list! Love -Han**

She looked over the edge to see a large cascade of white water, stemming from a single point among the rocks. It was almost as someone had fallen in. As if on queue, a deep shout echoed from the fort and down to them.

_"Elizabeth!" _

That sounded like Commodore Norrington. Annabelle looked imploringly at the two Navy men, surely they would save her? While her and Elizabeth were by no means friends, she meant an awful lot to Will. And that was enough to want her saved.

And it wasn't as if they were enemies. It was just that the Swann girl had taken it personally when Annabelle refused to enter her household. Not only that, but as she grew into adulthood, Annabelle found it increasingly difficult to talk to anyone. Why? Simple. The breathtaking beauty and high status of Miss Swann over ruled anything she might want to say.

It didn't exactly help that James and her had become rather good (as good as Norrington could achieve) friends and all he ever talked about was her. Not that he would ever notice Annabelle. Just a peasant girl with a pretty face. No one looked twice at her when Elizabeth was in the room. Any suitors she had, had run for the Swann manor the moment Elizabeth had blossomed into adulthood. Not that she had wanted them. The only one she wanted was the one that confided in her that he was going to propose to Elizabeth.

It wasn't her fault she had fallen for James; he had been dashing and calm and centered. He did not push and pull like the sea, he simply was. Firm, unyielding, and strong. Exactly what she needed. He was stable while she was untamable. She had been taught that opposites attract and she supposed they were right. She felt she needed him to be her center. Needed him to keep her from flying too far away to be brought back.

All this passed through her head in a matter of moments while Jack pushed his effects into the Navy men's hands. He climbed the rigging and preformed the most graceful dive Annabelle had ever seen into the clear water. Not a moment after, a singular pulse ripped through the water, causing the three on deck to momentarily loose their footing. As one they looked towards the sky as the wind shifted violently and clouds appeared out of nowhere. A storm was rising.

They rushed onto the docks as 'Smith's' head appeared above water dragging Elizabeth in tow. He flopped her unceremoniously onto the deck and moved back slightly to catch his breath. Annabelle dropped beside her and looked frantically at the now sopping wet man.

"Give me your knife!" she insisted abruptly. He gave it to her, seeing what she would do. "Move!" she shouted to the blundering Marines before taking the dagger and slicing through the tightly laced corset. Immediately, Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she sputtered water onto the deck. Annabelle moved back and let Jack move forward to inspect her for injury.

His eyes found the medallion and he held it gently in his ringed hands. The gold was familiar. Scarily so. He knew without a doubt what it was. What he didn't know was why a noble woman had it. She wasn't cursed, or she wouldn't have been drowning. Had it been sent to her? Did she find it? Did she steal it?

"Where did you get that?" he asked, his voice colored with shock and confusion. She only looked frantically at him, but was saved from replying when a cold and demanding tone cut through the air as a sword was pointed at his throat.

"On your feet," James commanded. Jack did so, moving slowly as not to upset the Commodore. Best not to push his luck. He faced the man, feeling rather uncomfortable being so water-logged. His red bandana was soaked and his many trinkets and bones were sticking to his braids.

A huffing Governor arrived a moment later, staring blatantly at Murtogg, who held his daughters corset. He stiffened and pointed at Jack, who looked mildly offended at the accusation.

"Shoot him," Swann commanded.

"Actually, I was the one who ripped the corset," Annabelle spoke up from behind Jack. "She couldn't breathe at all with it on." Swann paused, not sure if he should command them to shoot her or commend them both for saving his daughter.

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth exclaimed, throwing off her fathers coat. Annabelle pinched the bridge of her nose. Her logic meant nothing in the face of the most beautiful half-naked noble woman in Port Royal. Jack, however, sent his prayer like thank you motion to her, not Elizabeth. He knew it was one thing to say not to shoot him, it was a complete other to offer to take the bullet yourself, which was what she did.

"I believe thanks are in order," Norrington said rather disappointedly, sheathing his sword and holding out his hand. Annabelle was discreetly shaking her head no to Jack, but he didn't listen. He hesitantly took the man's hand and found himself in vice-grip as his shirt sleeve was pushed out of the way to reveal his brand.

Annabelle winced at the sight of the raised skin, sure it was absolute hell to get. Her own scars pulled in sympathy. She had gotten used to it over the years, working in a smithy and all, but every now and then, her scars acted up. She never talked about them to Will, who only knew that she had gotten them while escaping the fast-sinking and aflame ship.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Norrington asked in his demeaning tone. Annabelle winced again, this time accompanied by Jack as the Governor amended his previous order.

"Hang him."

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette! Fetch some irons." He pushed the sleeve up further to see a blue-inked tattoo of a sparrow flying over the sunset. "Well, well, well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Jack responded with a viscous gleam in his eyes. The ship was still his. Even if Barbossa was at the helm. She would always be his.

"Well. I don't see your ship, Captain." Again the tone was demeaning and filled with contempt. Annabelle found herself shooting James a warning glance. He misjudged, however, and thought the glare was shot at Sparrow himself.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack replied, looking slightly down-trodden. Annabelle couldn't help a small smile form on her lips. Even in the face of death, he seemed to always have a reply.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg spoke up suddenly.

"Told ya he was tellin' the truth," Mullroy said lowly. "These are his, sir." He handed over Jacks' effects. The pirate gave a longing glance to his things, but was forced to watch as Norrington inspected them.

"No additional shot nor powder." Jack didn't need but one shot. And he would be sure it would find its target. "A compass that doesn't point north." Who ever really wants to find north anyway? "And I half expected it to be made out of wood," Norrington sneered. Annabelle blinked, unhappy with this side of the man she loved. She preferred him when they were alone. When he would call her by her name and her by his. They would discuss what ever they wanted, poetry, politics, theater. The only thing they never talked about was their pasts. And that was just fine by the both of them. "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of," he finished with obvious contempt.

"But you have heard of me," Jack insisted with a dark glint in his chocolate eyes. Norrington grabbed him and pulled him further towards the shore so Gillette could fit him in irons.

"Commodore I really must protest!" Elizabeth shouted before Annabelle could say anything. She ignored the annoying woman and went back to watching the calculating look in Sparrow's eyes. He was planning something. And by the looks of it, Elizabeth's presence directly in front of him was exactly according to plan. She watched his eyes flit about his surroundings while the girl and Norrington argued and she was sure he took in every detail.

Suddenly his eyes were on hers and he sent her a knowing wink. She couldn't help the small grin that graced her lips as she saw it. This was definitely a man of many talents. Or perhaps it was only luck.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," James was saying.

"But it seems enough to condemn him," Annabelle and Jack spoke as one. Both shot the other curious glances that bordered on accusatory. Apparently they both though the line was quite witty.

James sent Annabelle a quick warning look, begging for her to be quiet as he replied. "Indeed."

"Finally," Jack whispered as Gillette moved away. He slung his chains over Elizabeth's neck and grinned devilishly at the Commodore. Clearly he could see the infatuation in his eyes regarding her, and he planned to exploit it. The Marines were ordered not to shoot as Jack positioned himself behind her.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects please! And my hat!" he demanded quickly. He liked his hat. It was his hat. There was never another hat like it and he needed it in his escape. The Commodore made no attempt to move so he tightened the chain by the barest inch. "Commodore!"

He grudgingly called for Jack's things, passing them to Elizabeth. One look of the perfect suave glint in Jack's eyes and Annabelle had seen enough. She didn't want to wait and watch another man fall under Elizabeth's spell. Annabelle began walking to the other side of the docks, intent on the smithy. She needed to work out her frustrations. At a curious and downright accusing glance of all four of the major players she shrugged.

"I'm not needed here," she informed them, as if they were small children. "Good luck Captain Sparrow, and please, do try not to hurt her," she called, waving goodbye.

Jack was slightly shell-shocked to say the least. Not only had she spoken up for him, she had wished him luck. And called him Captain to boot! She was defiantly an odd one, one that wouldn't leave Jack's head. He wanted to know more about her, which he found rarely happened when he was around people. It was only those that fascinated him greatly that he bothered wanting to know. And very few people could fascinate the great Captain Jack Sparrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabelle returned to the smithy, passing Mr. Brown with only a glance. She continued on until she found her favorite sword. Taking it in hand, she whipped it through the air, delighted with the sound. This was one of the few swords she had made herself. Done while Will had to be somewhere else and finished as quickly and perfectly as possible. She loved her own creations the best.

Balanced perfectly and just the right weight for someone of her size. The blade was sharp enough to cut almost anything worth cutting and wasn't overly extravagant. The hilt was simple and comfortable in the hand, just the way she liked it. She toyed with it for a while, enjoying the feel of it in her hand and the fluidity of her footwork.

It was like a dance; the sword is both her partner, an extension of herself. The dance was deadly, but beautiful, as she knew. Her frustrations successfully drawn out of her body, she relaxed against a crate, absentmindedly stroking the mule that was connected to the gears above her. She was just about to go back to sleep in the loft up the stairs and in the back of the building, when the door creaked open. She looked up, expecting Will, but was met with a surprise.

Jack Sparrow stood before her, still in chains and looking only slightly out of breath. He sauntered into the smithy and looked around. Upon spotting her, he jumped and shook himself. "Why are you always wherever I am?" he asked, almost to himself.

"I happen to live here, thank you," she answered sarcastically. She stood up wearily, her eyes lingering on the chains. "I suppose you'd like to get out of those."

"You suppose correctly," he answered with a charming smile. She gave a small smirk back.

"If Will finds out, he'll kill me," she whispered to herself.

"Who's Will, love?" he asked, looking at her curiously.

"Hmm? He's my brother in all but blood," she gave the same explanation she always gave. "Not fond of pirates, though."

"I can't imagine why, we are a colorful group of people," he said with a wink. She found herself blushing and pushing it down hastily. She turned her back and coaxed the mule into moving, causing the gears overhead to turn.

"Put your chains up there, and they should snap," she ordered, pointing to the gears. Jack did as she said and hung from the machinery.

"So you live here?" he asked, looking around at the straw-covered floor and heavy machinery.

"Yes. The Governor offered to take me in when they found Will and I after a pirate attack, but I refused," she said offhandedly, as if it happened everyday.

"Why would you do that, love?" he asked, still hanging.

"I couldn't leave Will. He'd been traumatized by the whole thing."

"You seem to be awfully caring about him," he observed.

"A good friend of mine asked me to look after him. And I will," she said with a hint of pride in her voice. Finally the chains snapped and Jack dropped to the floor.

"Would that be one of the friends which was dispatched by the _Pearl_?" he asked, moving closer to her. He set his hat down in order to see her better in the light.

"Yes, it was. He was the Captain," she said softly. "That's why I called you Captain, you know," she informed him. He looked confused so she continued. "He loved his ship like a child, and loved his title just as much. Never introduced himself any different. I figured you were the same way."

"That is very kind of you. Most people never acknowledge it," he said with something close to sincerity. She was about to respond when the door creaked. Jack slid easily into the shadows, indiscernible form the rest of the smithy. Annabelle leaned comfortably against her barrel and resumes petting the now stopped mule. She looked up and smiled at Will as he enters the shop.

"There you are Annie! I was worried about you," he said in his usual soft voice. She was about to answer when he cut her off. "There's a pirate on the loose, you know."

"I know," she responded easily. "I met him on the docks."

"You what?" asked Will. His voice was shocked and appalled. She didn't have a chance to answer as he caught sight of the hat. He reached out to grab it when his hand was tapped with the flat of Jack's sword. He stepped back and glared at Jack, who simply looked offended by the very idea that someone such as Will would dare touch his hat. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," Will spat. Jack tilted his head and eyed the boy. He looked strangely familiar to the Captain and Jack was hardly one to forget a face.

"You look somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" he asked, walking further away from the shadows.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will responded coldly. Annabelle sighed deeply, he was really too quick to judge. She herself found nothing wrong with Jack. In fact, he was fascinating. And she did love to be fascinated.

"Ah, well, it'd be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me," he answered easily, walking past Will. He certainly had mastered control of language, Annabelle thought. She didn't doubt his ability to talk himself out of almost anything.

Will turned and grabbed a sword, pointing it at the still swaggering pirate. His face was firm and unyielding, and Annabelle found herself wishing that Jack would just run free. Odd thought to say the least. What would James say?

"You think that wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked, drawing his own and turning to his opponent.

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will answered, still ready. Annabelle sighed again. Of course that's what it was. Elizabeth managed to wrap every boy around her finger, even if she didn't mean to -. Jack seemed to spot the deflation in the girl who was still seated by the mule. He sent her an unreadable look before turning back to his opponent.

"Only a little," he said in his charming tone, while running his sword up and down Will's.

"After he saved her life," Annabelle piped up from where she was. Jack again gave her a motion somewhere in-between a bow and a salute. Will glared at her and she shrugged. "It isn't fair to condemn a man for self-preservation after he saved a life," she said matter-of-factly.

"You see there. That is the sort of attitude you should take in all this," Jack commended, smiling at Annabelle. "What's your name, love?" He asked while Will remained slightly dumbfounded.

"Annabelle Wesson, but you can call me Anna or Annie if you like," she answered with a smile.

"You never let people call you that," Will said in shocked and almost hurt tone. Jack looked questioningly at her and she shrugged.

"He's rather fascinating," she replied, as if that answered everything. To her it did. He was the exception to the rules, as was Will. Will was the only other one still in Port Royal that called her anything but her name, even James didn't. Though, that was more from propriety than anything. He was very strict.

"Thanks, love," Jack said with a charming smile. He suddenly turned to Will and began to parry him, while she watched with interested eyes. She couldn't help but notice that it seemed like Jack was toying with him. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," he said in a voice much like a school teachers. "But how's your footwork?" there was a challenge in his voice. "If I step here… very good. Now, I step again," he preformed an almost dance-like turn while parrying Will's blows and found himself right where he wanted to be. "Ta."

"Goodbye Captain," Annabelle said waving. He smiled back and climbed up to the door. Just before he could open it, Will threw his sword with perfect accuracy. It embedded itself into the door inches from Jack's face. He looked at it and attempted to pull it out by the hilt.

"That is a wonderful trick, except now you are once again between me and my way out," he started walking, taking out his sword again. "And now, you have no weapon."

Will looked around for a moment before turning suddenly and yanking a sword out of the fire, the tip still a glowing red. Jack's eyes widened and he sent a slew of curses through his head. Annabelle curled into a tight ball almost immediately, the thick scars on her leg and arms seeming to come alive. She couldn't hold back the slight whimper that broke through her as the swords clashed in a shower of sparks.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked, looking pointedly at the swords around them.

"We do! And we practice with them, three hours a day!" Will shouted. Jack sent her a look and she nodded in confirmation.

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate," he said to Will. A sudden move brought them face to face. "Or perhaps the reason why you practice three hours a day is because you've already found one. And are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face. Annabelle giggled softly to herself and sat up slightly straighter.

"I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate…I can kill it!" Will shouted. Doubling his efforts with a new sword as the other was knocked from his hand.

"And you?" Jack asked, easily deflecting the new attacks.

"It's a fascinating art," she answered simply. He smiled and went back to fighting. Annabelle watched with interest as they somehow ended up in the rafters. They struggled to retain balance, but the blows were vicious none the less. Jack's sword was knocked to the ground and he quickly swung to the floor. Will followed with more grace and prepared to continue. Suddenly Jack's sword caught a bag of red sand and he turned it on Will. It emptied in his face with a 'whoosh' and Jack took the opportunity to knock Will's sword away from him.

Will grabbed a tool as a weapon and prepared to jump back into the fight when he found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol. Jack looked like he almost regretted doing this, but he could hear the many stomping feet of Marines and knew he had to leave.

"You cheated," Will said in much the same manner of a child who didn't get a new toy.

"Pirate," he reminded, as though it was obvious. Annabelle stood up abruptly. She was fine with all of this, up until he directly threatened Will. No one hurt Will while she was there. She snuck to the still sleeping Mr. Brown and grabbed the glass bottle from his hand. She took careful steps to him, feeling guilt weigh her down. She really didn't want to do this, she wanted him to get away. But Will was too stubborn to move and she wouldn't let him be shot.

"This shot is not meant for you," Jack almost begged. Clearly he didn't want to shoot Will either, but he wanted to die even less. Will looked up at her with confusion as she swung the bottle onto the back of Jack's head. He dropped unceremoniously to the floor and Annabelle sunk with him to catch him. She didn't want to further injure him. She heard the Marines breaking in and stood hastily, looking at Will with accusation. To him it was clear she hadn't wanted to do it, and he couldn't understand why. She had seen the brunt of pirates just as he had, why did she like this one?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Thanks much to my lovely editor, Ryah! –waves frantically at Ryah-**

**Nothing in the previous (now edited chapters) will affect any part of the story, so rereading is null and void. Please review!**

**-Han**

"Excellent work Miss Wesson. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," he said with a smile to his friend. She attempted one back but it looked more like a grimace. He seemed to have forgiven her for the scene she caused at the docks, and gave her a polite nod. "Well I trust you'll all remember this day as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away."

"Good day Commodore," she bid him goodbye. She turned to Will once they left. "I can't believe you made me do that," she hissed.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"You couldn't just let him go? Always the noble one! You couldn't just-" Will cut her off.

"Annie! He's a pirate!" he said as if that explained everything.

"And a good man!"

"You can't possibly know that!" he answered. She walked to him until she was in his face.

"He had more than enough opportunities to kill me, but he didn't. He saved Elizabeth when he didn't have to. He only threatened her to save his own life! He doesn't deserve the gallows and you know it!" she shouted. Will flinched back and held up his hands.

"Then why did you hit him?" he questioned, his tone still angry.

"Because he was threatening you! Even if he wasn't going to kill you I couldn't let it happen!" she seethed.

"What do you mean he wasn't going to kill me?" he asked. He clearly recalled the pistol to his head, but maybe she didn't.

"He only had one shot, Will, do you honestly think he'd waste it on you?" she asked in exasperation. He was about to respond when she stormed out of the shop. She walked through the town without really seeing anything until she made it to a deserted dock. She plopped down on the end of it and stared out at the open ocean. The waves lapped at her boots, calling her. She wanted to answer, to dive beneath the water and never look back. But she couldn't. Will would never allow it. And she wouldn't go anywhere without him.

She sighed loudly as she realized this had to be the longest time she'd gone without thinking of James. He was almost always on her mind, but the pirate seemed to shove him aside. He was exotic and different and interesting. She couldn't help but want to know more about him. And he was going to be hanged tomorrow.

If there was one thing she knew, it was that he didn't deserve death. He was not just a ruthless murderer. He was much more than simply a pirate. He was everything James wasn't. Creative, unpredictable, untamable, dangerous, and fascinating. While she envisioned James her rock, she knew that Jack could very well be her partner in the unknown. The adventure of a lifetime at their fingertips every day. It was an appealing image to say the least.

His deep brown eyes were bottomless, in comparison to James' steely grey. His hair held odd trinkets and bones while James wore a powdered wig. His body screamed that of a sailor, one who saw the hardships of the sea everyday, while James's proclaimed military excellence.

They were as different as night and day and she couldn't explain why she liked both. But she was still in love with James, even if he would marry Elizabeth. And he would. There was no way she wouldn't say yes, even if it would doom both of them to a lifetime of unhappiness. Elizabeth clearly didn't love him. He deserved someone who would.

She could never tell him that, though. It was clear he loved Elizabeth, and she wanted him to be happy at any cost to herself. She didn't regret her decision to stay with Will, and turn down the life of a noble. She had left that life for a reason. But she did regret never being seen by James.

It as only through tireless work on her part, that they were even friends. It had taken her years to get him to call her by name in private, and he had no hope for when they were in public.

But Jack…Jack took impropriety to a new level and did it with charm. She still wasn't sure why he offered for him to call her what he wished. She only afforded it to Will and Mister Gibbs, who she had not seen in years. It just felt right to her. That had rarely happened.

She didn't return to the smithy until nightfall, and when she did she pointedly ignored Will, who was slaving away on a sword. Both of them ignored the other and went about their business. Anna picked up her sword, twirling it in hand and slashing it through the air. She stopped suddenly at the eerie feeling in the air.

She approached the window and pushed it open. Something was very wrong.

"Will!" she called, shooting back into the smithy, grabbing weapons. "It's an attack."

Will grabbed tools and weapons alike, preparing to run out. "Stay here!" he ordered, before rushing out the door and into the fast ensuing chaos.

"Oh please," she muttered to herself. As if she would actually stay behind. She ran off in the opposite direction of Will, sure he could take care of himself, and launched herself into the fray.

She fought for hours on end, battling pirates that seemed to not feel the blows she landed. She finally made it around in time to see Elizabeth being carried off and Will get hit on the head. She was about to run to him when a pirate stopped her.

She parried with him, before stabbing him through the heart. She slid her sword out with satisfaction, only to gasp in horror. The pirate stood back up, seeming unaffected by the killing blow, and went to charge her again. In that moment, the moon shone down on him. She stumbled back as she looked at the now skeleton before her. Pieces of muscle and sinew still hung on and his clothes were tattered.

She felt a scream rising in her throat as it approached, raising the hilt of his sword and bringing it down over her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lalala, edited. Thanks go to Ryah and xxmaskedchickxx. –Waves like a fool- love you guys!**

**-Han**

She awoke early the next morning, and crawled to Will. She rolled him over onto his back with some difficulty and started shaking him.

"Will! Come on, Will! Wake up you stupid-" she cut herself off and tried a new tactic. "Will! They took Elizabeth!"

He was up in an instant and dragged her with him. She shook her head at him; he was obviously in too deep. She allowed herself to be dragged to the fort, where Governor Swann and James were assembled over a map.

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will shouted by way of greeting. Anna stayed back slightly, watching the exchange.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," Norrington said in a bored voice without looking up. Anna felt the first fingers of anger work their way into her heart as he disrespected Will. She moved to stand beside him, casting a fierce glare at Murtogg.

"We have to hunt them down! We must save her!" Will exclaimed, making no move to leave.

"And where do you propose we start?" Swann asked. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"Jack Sparrow," Anna spoke up. "He knows of the _Pearl_."

"Mentioned it is more what he did," Mullroy corrected. She shook her head defiantly.

"He knows more than that. Make a deal with him! He could lead us to it," She encouraged.

"No. the pirates who invaded this port left Sparrow in his cell, ergo they are not his allies," James said, still not looking up to see her.

"Isn't that better?" Anna countered. "If he were allies with them he could betray us with their help! This way it's more likely he will stay true to any mission we give him!" James looked up then to see his friend, the girl he had saved all those years ago.

Her dark brown hair had fallen out of her bun completely, to swirl around her shoulders and end at her back. Her eyes were now a steely grey, much like his own, and her face was hardened. Her clothes were dirty and bloody in some places, but she didn't seem to be affected by it. There was a sword at her hip and several daggers, and her chin was raised defiantly.

She was a far cry from the woman he discussed poetry with in his spare time. He sent her an imploring look and his face softened. "Annabelle, he's a pirate. We cannot trust him to lead us to Elizabeth," he said in a tone that demanded finality.

Annabelle looked about to argue, to command him to do it, before she got control of herself. She cursed under her breath and turned, storming away from them. Only a few moments later, Will joined her, looking just as mad as her. One glance from the other and they knew what they would do. They walked to the jail without saying a word.

Inside, Anna couldn't help but smirk at the sight. There was a sharpened bone sticking out of the lock and Jack was on his back, feigning sleep.

"You! Sparrow!" Will shouted. She glared at him and turned back to the cell.

"Captain?" she asked softly. He looked up in surprise at the sound of her voice. He was fairly sure that she was the one who hit him the day before and couldn't understand why she would be here.

"Aye?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"You are familiar with that ship, _The_ _Black Pearl_?" Will asked, his tone harsh and angry. Jack looked at him, and then at Annabelle, who was watching him carefully.

"I've heard of it,' he said, not quite sitting up yet.

"Where does it make birth?" Will asked, sounding exasperated.

"Where does it make birth? Have you not heard the stories?" He asked, sitting up on his forearms now. Seeing the two blank looks, he continued. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla de Meurta. An island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is," he said smirking at them.

Without warning, Anna dropped to her knees, making herself closer to Jack and near his eye level. "You can find it, can't you?" she asked. Jack noted how she did not insinuate that he knew where it was; only that he could find it. But Will cut through before he could answer.

"The ship's real enough; therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" he asked, studying his nails. He glanced up at Will and Anna.

"Because you're a pirate," Will said as if that explained it all. He looked at Anna who smiled. She gripped the bars, bringing her face closer to him. He could see the mischievous spark in her eyes.

"Because you're _the_ pirate," she whispered. He grinned.

"Flattery will only get you so far, darling," he said. He did not mention how far it would get her. Which was quite far indeed. "And what of you? You want to turn pirate yourself?" he asked Will, knowing the answer.

"Never," He said coldly, gripping the bars. Jack went back to his nails until Will sighed. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh! So it is that you've found a girl," he said sitting up with a grin. "I see, well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart… you're going to have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Anna tried to ignore the 'fair lady' comment, as it only further dug her into dislike. She wasn't even here and she could win the admiration of any man.

She turned and grinned to herself. Will was struggling to think of something while she dragged the bench over to the bars. Jack and Will watched her curiously as she flipped it over and braced the legs through the bars. Will caught on and smiled at her.

"We can get you out of here," he said.

"How's that, the key's run off," Jack asked, nodding down the hall.

"These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free," he explained. Jack watched him for a moment before leaning on his arms again.

"What's your name?" he asked finally.

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" he asked, more to himself than to Will. Anna sent him a curious glance, but nodded at Will to continue.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind," he said in a bright tone. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, that I will take you to _The_ _Black Pearl,_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" he asked reaching his hand through the bars. Will looked at it for a moment before taking it in his own.

"Agreed."

"Agreed! Now get me out!" Jack said, making an upwards motion with his hands. Anna and Will pushed down on the bars and threw the door aside.

"Hurry up. Someone will have heard that," Anna said.

"Not without my effects!"

"Annie. You're not going," Will said turning to her. His head jerked to the side suddenly as she slapped him. Jack stopped what he was doing at the sound and watched Will grab his cheek and Anna put her hands on her hips.

"Yes I am."

"No. I won't see you hurt!" Will retorted. She raised her hand again and he flinched back.

"Will I did not pull you from the confines of a burning ship to let you run off on your own and possibly do something stupid!" she shouted at him. Jack sent her a shocked glance, not expecting it. Will started.

"You said-"

"I'm well aware of what I told you. The truth is, I risked my life by going back into the ship to drag you out. If you think I'm going to let yourself get killed now, you have another thing coming."

"I say we let her come," Jack added helpfully. Will glared at him and Anna smiled.

"See! Now that that's out of the way, let's get out of here," she insisted. Will sighed in defeat and followed the other two out. Jack lead them through the alleys and back roads until he found himself under the bridge that served him well in his escape attempt. He turned to the other two and smiled.

"You know you really should have stuck around for my escape, love. It was quite spectacular," he informed her with a smirk. She nodded almost unconsciously, while looking him over.

"Of that I have no doubt," she said, almost to herself. Jack turned back to the harbor and looked at the ships.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked. "That ship?" he asked pointing to the _Dauntless.  
><em>"Commandeer," Jack corrected, as though the idea of stealing personally offended him. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will answered immediately. Anna had to stop herself from 'aww-ing'. Elizabeth really didn't deserve him.

"And you?" Jack asked her. She thought for a moment. She certainly wouldn't die for her, but she would for Will but instead of saying that she shrugged.

"I'm here for an adventure," she answered with a grin.

"Oh good! No worries then," he answered, looking back at the harbor.

"Do you have a plan?" Anna asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't I always, love?"


	7. Chapter 7

"This is either madness, or brilliance," Will commented from his spot in the rear. He was holding the boat in his hands and walking chest deep in water, relying on the air pocket. Anna on the other hand, was clinging to the upside down seats and trying to breath. She was much shorter than both men and was up to her neck with her feet on the ground.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack answered, glancing back. He saw her predicament and chuckled.

"Shut it, birdie," she huffed, wishing she had something to tie her hair back with. Both men stopped moving and she almost ran into Jack.

"Birdie?" they both asked. Jack's voice was incredulous, but not offended. Will's was upset and confused. She ducked her head, unwilling to show her blush.

"You know. Sparrow is a bird and…" she trailed off, looking up at Jack. "I hope you don't mind, it just seemed to fit."

"Course not, love. Provided you don't call me that in front of a crew," he added.

"Course not, Captain," she answered, as if the very idea was ludicrous. Will shook his head and continued on with them, muttering things under his breath. "Will? Do you want a nickname?" she asked sarcastically. He stuttered out something before Jack intercepted.

"Whelp works," he said offhandedly. They let go of the boat with deep breaths and scaled the ship. Once they were on deck, Jack winked at them and walked onto the helm, waving his gun. "Everybody stay calm! We're taking over the ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted, pointing his sword at them. Anna sighed and brandished her own sword. She and Jack glared at Will as the crew laughed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay!" Gillette said. Before Jack could say anything Anna had her sword at his throat.

"You know something, I never liked you. Do you really want to test me with sexist comments now?" she asked with venom in her voice. He gulped and stepped back, only to be confronted by Jack's pistol.

"Son," he said as if talking to a small child. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Anna laughed mockingly as the crew and Gillette loaded into the long boat. She came up to stand by Jack and Will as the former tried to teach the latter about sailing. She watched with interest as he tried to explain how the rigging worked.

"Here they come," Will announced. Jack tipped the pistol onto his shoulder, grinning back at them with gold-capped teeth. This was his favorite part, when a plan came together.

He ordered them all to hide and they did, crouching down as the Interceptor came alongside them. Anna could hear James shouting at them to search the entire ship. "And do not harm Miss Wesson!" he added. She blinked and almost stood to look at his face. But in that moment, Jack grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up. She locked her arms around him as he grabbed a rope and swung to the other ship.

She released him immediately and grabbed Will's axe, cutting all the ropes and stepping back. James realized what was happening and ordered the crew back to the Interceptor. One brave soul attempted to swing over, only to hit the water with a resounding slap.

"I'm sorry, James!" she called. He sent her an unreadable look as she stood beside Will. Jack cut through the madness with a wave of his hat.

"Thank you Commodore, for preparing us to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!" Anna turned to glare at him, but found herself smiling instead. He looked so in his element, as he gripped the wheel and began steering them out. They all ducked down as shots were fired and stood back up hesitantly as they passed out of range. Anna sent one last, sad wave to James, before following Jack's instructions on the ship.

"I must admit, Captain, I'm impressed," she said once her work was done.

"Call me Jack, love," he instructed easily. She nodded and sat down beside Will, who took the moment to tell his life story.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. When she died I came out here, searching for my father," he said, while sharpening his sword.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, not sounding very interested.

"My father, Will Turner? At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father," he finished rather dramatically.

"I knew 'im," he confirmed. "I was one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will echoed.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him," Jack added. Annabelle blinked, that was certainly a turn of events.

"It's not true! He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law," Will countered.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Jack replied while taking the wheel again.

"My father. Was not. A pirate!" Will shouted, pulling out his sword. Anna sighed, this boy could be so over dramatic. She, for one, would think it amazing to have a pirate in the family. Especially one who could also be called a good man.

"Put it away son, no use in you getting beat again," Jack said without turning around.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Anna didn't quite agree with that. She had the distinct impression that Jack hadn't been trying all that hard.

"That's not very much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" He answered before jerking the wheel wildly. He tugged Anna down as a sail knocked Will off his feet and dangled him over the open ocean. Anna stood up, watching the exchange with interest. She was sure Jack wouldn't let him drown.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these, what a man _can_do and what a man _can't_do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, and you'll have to square with that someday." Jack said all this with a serious expression, as though he was giving very important advice. Then suddenly, as if deciding he was acting too sober, made a few gestures and bugged his eyes a bit. "Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?" he asked, swinging the wheel until the sail dropped Will on the deck. He walked to him and offered him his sword. "So can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will took the sword and stood up with as much dignity as he had and uttered, "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," Jack confirmed with a smirk. Will turned to Anna who had been watching the whole exchange with interest.

"You do realize he said by his onesy, right," Will asked. Unexpectedly, she smiled.

"Obviously if he killed you I wouldn't be taking his orders," she replied, before waltzing off to lean against the rail.


	8. Chapter 8

"You not going to tell your story?" Jack asked from behind her. He had to sit through Will's; he might as well learn something about the one who truly fascinated him. She kept her relaxed posture and shrugged to herself.

"I ran away from home when I was fourteen," she started, not sure why she was telling him. He sent her a sharp look as if to ask why, but she shrugged it off. "I got help from the Captain of the ship I was on, Edgar Wesson," she swallowed. "I'd known him since birth and he was like a father to me. When the ship was attacked, he told me to go get the cabin boy, William, since he was only twelve. I did as he said, and went to find him. He'd been knocked out by falling debris and I had to pull him from the ship. I managed to get him on a floating piece of deck when the mast fell. It was on fire." She stopped to breathe deeply and Jack moved closer to her, watching her with anxious eyes. She smiled softly. "I was burned pretty badly, but I managed to get out from underneath it and jump in the water. I swam to William and the water carried us to the Governor's ship. I'll never forget the ship that attacked us though. I imagine it would have been gorgeous if not crewed by those damned pirates," she spat. Jack nodded his agreement. He knew Barbossa was slowly draining the life from his ship.

"Why did you run away from home?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"A few reasons, the biggest being that I hated the life. I had no freedom."

Jack nodded. He understood the want of freedom. His was the sea, it called to him. "I can understand that," he said after a long moment of silence.

"I know."

"So you took the Captain's last name?" Jack asked curiously. She swore softly to herself. Not even Will knew her real last name.

"Yes," she said finally. "I didn't want to be sent back to my family." She raised her hand to a simple chain around her neck. She caught the ring on the end and twisted it between nimble fingers. Jack was about to ask about it when she answered. "I found it." He nodded hesitantly and was about to leave her when she spoke again. "Thank you for letting me come, Jack."

"No problem, love. But why did you want to, aside from Will?"

"I've wanted to get back on the ocean since we docked in Port Royal," she answered with a smile.

"Ah, a girl after me own heart," he commented. Her giggle broke the somber mood.

xxxxxxxx

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga," Jack was explaining as the three walked through the dirty streets. Anna glanced about her, taking in the awful smell and grimy men. Prostitutes hung off of drunken sailors and pirates alike, and the air smelled of rum and mud. "What do you think?" Jack asked, seeming at home among the madness.

"It'll linger," Will said, his nose scrunched up. Jack turned to her, not noticing Will's tone.

Annabelle looked around her again, seeing the exact opposite of her upbringing and couldn't hold back a grin. "I like it," she answered honestly. Jack's grin grew and Will looked at her in shock.

"I'll tell ya mate. If every town in the world were like this, no man would ever feel unwanted," he proclaimed. He stopped suddenly at the sight of a red-headed prostitute marching towards him. His arms opened in a welcoming gesture. "Scarlett!"

As she met him, she slapped him harshly across the cheek. His head whipped around to face his two companions as the woman stomped away.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack said. He turned back around to see a blonde now. "Giselle!"

"Who was she? And who is she?" she asked harshly, her makeup running. Jack's face fell into confusion, and the prostitute glared pointedly at Annabelle.

"Wha-?" Jack didn't get any further than that as another resounding slap had him back to facing Will and Anna.

"I may have deserved that," he admitted. He straightened and led the two through a tavern and out to the back. Jack and Will filled two buckets of water, though Will was confused as to why, and preceded to the pig sty. Anna could just make out a man lying amongst the pigs. Without warning, Jack threw his bucket onto the man.

"Curse ya for breathin' ya slack jawed idiot!" the man shouted, wielding his dagger. He paused and took in the man in front of him. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin' 's bad luck," he said. Anna gasped, suddenly realizing who it was.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack said leaning down towards him. Anna was shocked that she'd kept up with that and watched as realization dawned on Gibb's face a moment later.

"Aye! That'll about do it!" he exclaimed, taking Jack's hand and hauling himself up. Will threw his bucket onto him. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," he said as if it were obvious. Gibbs looked like he might argue, but nodded slightly. Anna couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"Mister Gibbs! It's so good to see you," she said looking like she might hug him, then reconsidering as she eyed his dirty and now wet shirt.

"Do I know ye, missy?" he asked looking at her carefully. Jack looked at her with confusion and shrugged.

"I doubt you remember, it was eight years ago," she said, still smiling. A look of understanding dawned on him.

"Annie! You've certainly grown. What are ya doin' with the likes of this one?" he asked, jerking his thumb at Jack.

"Having an adventure!" She answered excitedly. Jack saw the change in her and was surprised to see how young she looked. Her eyes were a cool blue and there was a slight blush in her lightly tanned cheeks. The grin would not leave her face and she looked to be practically bouncing.

"Aye, if anyone can give ye one, it's 'im," Gibbs confirmed.

"Should I be offended?" Jack asked, feeling as though he'd been left out of the conversation too long. Jack began to lead the way back into the tavern, dodging drunks and prostitutes.

"I don't think so," Anna said, looking thoughtful. She followed them into the tavern and situated herself next to Will who was leaning against a pole.

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack told them. She leaned against the pole and looked at Will.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," she observed.

"You just seem to be having a little too much fun," he bit back. "We're here to save Elizabeth, not enjoy ourselves."

"What's wrong with doing both?" Anna asked, tilting her head to the side. Will only glared at her and she sighed. "Look, Will. I didn't come on this trip because I have an unwavering devotion to Elizabeth. I came to look after you and have an adventure," she said. "Don't give me that look. You love her, don't deny it, but I've barely spoken to her in eight years. I don't want her dead, but it's not the reason why I'm here."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Will was saved from having to retort as a large prostitute landed on top of him, giggling madly. Anna stumbled backwards from the force of her laughter and didn't notice someone was behind her until she ran into them. "I'm so sorry," she said as she turned around. A large, obviously drunk, man was looking back at her with a sneer.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm wounded, missy. Me finks you should kiss it, make it better," he slurred out, dropping an arm around her waist. Anna blinked and gripped her sword, pushing back on his chest.

"I don't think so," she answered, getting her sword free. He stepped back long enough to draw his own.

"Sure you wants to be doin' this?" he asked, slightly more sober. "I don' wan' to be hurtin' ya."

"You won't, I assure you," she bit, slashing at him. He met her blows, his strong enough to jar her arm. She didn't let up. As if the bar had been waiting for this, the entire place erupted into battle, drawing swords on anyone they could reach. Before long, Anna was fighting off three people at a time.

Jack looked up along with Gibbs to see Annabelle in the center of the brawl, an exhilarated laugh breaking free from her. Jack stood and walked towards Will, who was watching with almost bored eyes.

"Do you not plan on saving her, then?" he asked, pointing towards her.

"Does she look like she needs saving?" Will asked. Jack looked as another laugh sounded from her, as she kicked a man back into another man. Both of them toppled over a table and she climbed on top of it, continuing her attack on them. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked back at Will.

"This happen often?"

"Not really, but she enjoys it a little too much," he answered, watching as she kicked a man in the face. Gibbs was watching with interest.

"Reminds me o' you," he said, looking at Jack. He glanced at her as she literally dived back into the crowd.

"I don't think I would enjoy it this much," he replied.

Anna was fighting on all sides, her laugh becoming akin to a cackle as she enjoyed dealing blows. Not to say she didn't take any. She knew she would have a healthy bruise across her ribs and a slash on her arm. She spotted Will, Jack, and Gibbs on the far side and waved at them happily. Jack waved back, while the other two only watched her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to deal another blow, but was met by the original drunkard, who now held a pistol.

As one the bar quieted. She saw Will sigh and start to move forward as the drunk cocked it. She gave a vicious smile that made almost the entire bar weary. She dropped her sword with a clang and she could see Jack start to move too. She winked at him and in a swift move, produced a dagger from her belt, twisted around and grabbed his shooting hand while the knife pressed into his inner wrist.

"I'd put the gun down if I were you," she said nastily. "Or you're going to be four shades lighter on the floor with a pool around you." For emphasis, she dug the blade into the tender flesh, almost nicking a vein. The man grunted and dropped the pistol. She caught it in her free hand and tucked it into her belt. She released the man and picked up her sword. "Go about your business," she instructed the still-silent crowd. The crowd immediately went back to drinking and laughing like the few minutes hadn't happened at all.

She rejoined the others with a smile. Will only rolled his eyes and began pushing his way to the door. "What?" she asked at the shocked stares of Jack and Gibbs.

The both of them shook their heads and together they walked back out towards the ship. It seemed stupid for them to rent rooms when they had the cabins of their ship. Plus, none of them dully trusted that the ship would be there when they got back.

Once they were back on, Will and Gibbs went below deck for sleep and Jack turned to Anna. "You're bleedin', love," he said, brushing his fingers along her arm. She winced slightly, and allowed him to lead her to the Captain's cabin. She sat on the bed and waited while Jack rooted around for medical supplies. When he finally found what he was looking for, he stood back up and walked easily back to her. She noticed that on deck, he walked rather normally, as opposed to the drunken swagger he had shown on the docks of Port Royal.

He took her arm gently in his ringed fingers and pulled her white sleeve back over the cut. Jack almost dropped her arm at the sight of her skin. What should have been lightly tanned, smooth skin was instead angry red spider webs. Burns. The edges a stark white and the center red. The slash from the sword cutting cleanly through the scar tissue. He traced the burn sadly, almost unconsciously, as Anna shivered from his touch.

His ringed fingers fluttered over the scars, barely touching and Anna's eyes slid closed. Jack hadn't looked up, his eyes still on her arm. He thought that they must have hurt an awful lot to get, and all for saving Will. When he reached the cut, he cleaned it and bandaged it as slowly as he could, not wanting to relinquish his hand. Her skin was soft, even with the scars, and it sent jolts of electricity through him. He looked up with sad eyes and saw she had closed her eyes and was breathing deeply.

"Love?" he asked. She blinked her eyes open and smiled at him. "I'm done."

"Thanks, Jack," she said softly. They stood as one and Jack was about to move away when she surprised him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and set her head on his chest. Not knowing what to do, Jack hesitantly returned it with one arm. She pulled back and yawned. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," she said brightly, before walking out of the cabin to find her own.

xxxxxx

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot," Gibbs said with a smile. Jack was pacing in front of them, taking in the not-quite straight line of sailors.

"This is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked sarcastically. Will and Anna followed Jack as he thought about his answer. He stopped abruptly at the sight of a rather elderly man with a brightly colored parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs added helpfully.

"Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton? Answer man!" he shouted, growing impatient.

"He's a mute, sir," Gibbs stepped in. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he's trained the parrot to talk for him." Anna sent him an incredulous expression and he amended. "No one's yet figured out how."

Cotton opened his mouth, to show the stump of a tongue. Jack leaned back and rolled his own between his teeth, as if to test what exactly he had lost. He looked ready to continue down the line before amending.

"Mr. Cotton's… parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked. Anna grinned and went to pet it softly as Jack turned to Will.

"Mostly we figure that means yes," Gibbs said.

"'Course it does!" Jack stated as though it were obvious. He looked back at Will. "Satisfied?"

"You've proven they're mad," Will said, still looking over the crew.

"All the best people are," Anna spoke up from her spot, still petting Cotton's parrot. It leaned into her hand and Cotton smiled broadly.

"And what's the benefit for us?" came a decidedly female voice. Jack walked hesitantly down the line and faced a sailor with his hat covering his face. He removed it and grimaced as it revealed long black hair and dark skin.

"Anna-Maria!" he proclaimed, trying to look happy. The woman's face twisted in anger and she slapped him hard across his face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked sarcastically.

"No, that one I deserved," he said truthfully. He turned back to her as she shouted.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" He was cut off by another hard slap. He dipped down and turned to look at her again. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!" he said quickly, his voice going up slightly. She made as if to slap him again, but stopped herself.

"I will," she said pointing at him.

"A better one!" Anna added, trying to be helpful. Jack turned and nodded at her.

"A better one!" he agreed.

"That one!" supplied Will.

"What one?" he turned to look at the Interceptor and his face twisted. "That one?" He paused and drew a deep breath. "Aye! That one!" he said with much less enthusiasm. "What say you?"

"Aye!" the crew shouted. Anna-Maria grabbed her hat and stuffed it back on her head. Annabelle smiled at her as she passed and continued to pet the parrot as it squawked. "Anchors away!"

"No no no no no! Its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir, much less two!" Gibbs said. Jack looked up at the clear blue sky with a frown on his face.

"It'd be far worse not to have them," he said in a cryptic voice. Anna dropped into a longboat and they rowed back to the _Interceptor_.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, Cotton. I'm Annabelle," she introduced herself as they worked together on the rigging. It was nearly noon now, and she had begun to feel the storm approaching. The sky was still blue, but there was a heavy weight in the air. Cotton smiled at her and she began to talk. Not about anything in particular, just things. Her topics ranged from Jack, to Elizabeth and Will, to James, to politics, to her knowledge of the noble class. Every word she spoke seemed to be absorbed by the silent man, who nodded along or shook his head when she asked a question.

Jack was watching them from the helm with a somewhat amused expression. She had hardly stopped talking since she had joined Cotton on his jobs. She caught on quickly to the goings on of the ship and was regaling Cotton with stories or comments about her life and others. He'd watched her entrance the mute man and others of the crew within earshot, though she seemed to think that Cotton was the only one listening.

Cotton himself seemed to appreciate the attention and was obviously an avid listener. Jack thought the whole thing was slightly comical, and when Will passed him, he pointed it out.

"Why does she talk so much to him?" he asked, as though Will would have all the answers. He only shrugged and looked at them for a moment.

"I think because people rarely listen to her," he said finally. He knew how irritating she found it, and apparently even before she ran away it was like that. Women in society were to be seen and not heard and she did not like it. Jack looked at him in confusion.

"Why not? She obviously has plenty to say."

"You forget propriety, Jack. Women are rarely taken seriously," he admonished. The pirate frowned and returned to the helm.

"And then, Blackbeard's body swam thrice around his ship and climbed back on board to retrieve his head and set sail again!" A hushed silence greeted her latest tale of the infamous Blackbeard.

"Do you know the one about the missing princess?" Marty asked, leaning forward. She was almost as good a story teller as Jack. He knew the story, as did most, but he wanted to know how she would tell it. She grew quiet and grinned at the men.

"Well, as I'm sure you all know, the current prince of England and Ireland is George II of the house of Windsor. He's known for his many arguments with his son and his own father, the king. Legend says that one night, under a full moon in the winter; a little girl was delivered to his door, with a note proclaiming her to be his daughter." She paused, looking at them all. "Against his want, he took the child in, and raised her. From early on, it was told she was a free spirit and often spoke out against her father and even the king! The prince's many fits of rage were turned towards her and the maid's attest to hearing him shout throughout the estate."

"Now, the girl was brought before the king when she was twelve, in order to become an official princess. Just after doing so, the king asked her what she thought of his kingdom. She answered that she was ashamed of his use of slaves and his attempts to eradicate piracy. As you can imagine, the king laughed it off as the idiocy of a young child," she said, looking around at the crew, almost all of whom had abandoned their posts. "The prince on the other hand… let's just say that his fury was unparalleled that night."

"What happened next?" Anna-Maria asked who had found herself unwillingly dragged into the story.

"Well the princess grew another two years within the confines of George's castle, no longer allowed out of it. On the night of her fourteenth year, word of a pirate raid reached the ears of the king. They ransacked London, burning it to the ground in some places. Unbeknownst to the Prince, his daughter had escaped the castle. He found her later that night on the main street of London, helping a young pirate boy of no older than ten. Now, this part is none too clear, seeing as so many think they saw different. But the way I know it, it goes that the Prince pulled her by her hair in the middle of the street, and dragged her to the closest Navy official. He demanded the man's musket and stuffed it into the young princess's hands."

The crew sat in shocked silence and even Marty was surprised. The version he'd heard was much softer. Jack had been listening from his position, but wanted to be closer. He tied a rope around the wheel and stepped down to join them all. He stood between Will and Gibbs, who were both staring at her.

"The pirate boy had been held back by two other officials and spread out, to make him a larger target. Now, the Prince turned to his daughter and told her what she had to do. 'Shoot this boy, here and now, or suffer his fate,' he proclaimed." The crew gasped. "It was no secret that he despised his daughter, thinking that her illegitimate nature would make it harder for him to take his father's place. The princess held the musket in her hands and stared at the boy for so long the spectators around them began to fear for both him and their princess. For while the Prince despised her, the townspeople did not. It was not uncommon for her to be seen playing with the towns children or helping on the docks. After moments passed, the princess threw the musket to the ground and ripped the boy from the Marines' grasps!" The crew cheered and Anna waited for it to pass. "Once she had seen the boy run to safety, she rushed back to the castle. The Prince was waiting for her," she whispered. "His fury was so pure and dark that the handmaids hid themselves in closets and guest rooms. Those of them who were closer swear that in his tirade, he laid hands on the daughter for the first time. After his anger had been spent out, he left her there, broken on the floor. When the maids helped her rise, she could barely stand," her voice grew sad and the crew looked to be mourning a loss. Jack was watching her closely, a look of utter fascination on his face.

"This is the part no one can be sure of," she began again, looking at her audience. "Some say that the Prince returned with an axe, and chopped the poor girl to pieces, and hid her in the walls," she said in a whisper. "Some say she is still in the castle to this day, wandering the halls with no escape. Some say she ran away, and became a pirate like the boy she had saved," the crew cheered at this one. "Some say she made it to all the way to the docks before being shot down. Some even say she made a deal with Davy Jones, to be free forever," she paused, ready to finish. "Some say that the Prince had beaten her to death, and that her ghost still haunts the walls of the castle and the dreams of the Prince and those who did nothing to help her."

She looked up at all of them, as if just realizing that she was speaking to more than just Cotton and Marty. "What are you all doing here? A storm's coming!" she exclaimed, standing up from her barrel and going about her work.

"Back to work you dogs!" Jack shouted, walking back to the helm. Will followed him. "Did you know she knew that story?" he asked, looking back at her.

"No. I've never heard it before. I thought I knew all her stories," he said, looking over the water.

"I imagine there's quite a lot we don't know about her," Jack commented, eyeing her like a challenge. "But I'm going to find out," he mumbled to himself as Will walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Sea water and rain mixed together as they beat mercilessly onto the crew. Waves pushed and pulled on the ship, yanking it this way and that, threatening to rip the sails. Will, Gibbs, and Annabelle struggled to keep the rigging intact, pulling on ropes and clinging to them in hopes of not being pushed overboard.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouted above the torrents of rain and waves.

"Aye! The compass doesn't point north! But we're not tryin' to find north, are we?" Gibbs replied. A waved pushed the three of them to the other side of the deck, and Anna stood shakily, salt water stinging her throat and eyes. Gibbs left them to walk up the stairs to the helm. Anna timed herself with the waves and ran with the dip of the ship back to the side she wanted to be on. Will followed her, crashing into the railing and flailing on the edge. She grabbed his arm and hauled him upright just as they heard Gibbs shouting.

"We should drop canvas, sir!"

"She can hold a bit longer!" Came an exhilarated reply from Jack. His compass was in one hand and his other hand gripped the wheel, turning it when needed. His eyes were alive with fire and excitement. The rain didn't seem to be bothering him as he stared forward with a huge grin on his face.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Anna spoke up, screaming over the thunder and howling wind. Jack responded as a crack of lighting illuminated his eager face.

"We're catching up!"

The storm had passed, and all that was left was a grey sky and fog. Anna was sitting tiredly on a barrel on deck. She'd barely slept in the past two days, and only eaten bread and a banana when the storm ended. She looked up at Jack, who had had even less sleep than her and nothing to eat as far as she knew. He looked to be easily steering, his eyes on his compass.

"Dead men tell no tales!" Cotton's parrot rang out as they past shipwrecks. She shivered the effect only a little too eerie for her. She suddenly recalled the skeletal pirate in the moonlight and berated herself for forgetting.

She rushed up at the helm, smiling at Cotton, who was looking at the compass with interest. "Jack!" she said, catching his attention.

"Yes love?"

"You know about the pirates, right?" she asked, looking at him carefully.

"You're going to have to be more specific." She sighed in exasperation and shook her head.

"The way they look in the moonlight," she whispered. He stiffened and nodded slightly.

"Aye."

"Good, just making sure," she said with relief. If he knew about it, he would have a plan. She walked back to Will and Gibbs.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Meurta. That was before I knew him. Back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

"What?" Anna and Will said together. Gibbs looked slightly ashamed at mentioning it.

"He failed to mention that," Will said.

"How long ago was this?" Anna asked, looking intently at Gibbs.

"Abou' ten years," he said, looking thoughtful. Anna exhaled in relief, thankful that he hadn't been the one in command when it attacked. "An' he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture, the first mate comes to him and says; 'everythin's in equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too'. So, Jack gives up the bearings. That night… there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Anna flinched. That was awful. She frowned to herself and thought. That would mean that the _Pearl_ was rightfully Jack's. She decided then and there that she would help him get it back.

"Ah, so that's the reason for all the..?" Will proceeded to do a bad impression of Jack's arm-flailing and staggering.

"He does it with a bit more finesse," Anna reprimanded. Gibbs nodded and gave Will a hard look.

"Reason's got nothin' to do with it," he said darkly. He dropped down onto a barrel and got back into his story. "Now Will, Annie, when a pirate is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, it won't do much good huntin' or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol start to look _real_friendly," he said, making his hand into the shape and putting it close to his head. Anna gulped and looked at Jack with sympathetic eyes. "But Jack, Jack escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man, his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa,' Will and Anna said together.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles," Will repeated with disbelief. Anna stared at Gibbs, not sure whether or not to believe him. She had seen the ingenious mind of Jack Sparrow at work and had no doubt that he could find a way off the island. But, sea turtles?

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked. Gibbs was struggling for an answer when Jack arrived.

"Human hair," he said. "from my back." Anna pretended to throw up and earned a chuckle from Will and Gibbs. "Let go of the anchor! Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"I'm going too," Anna spoke up.

"No, Annie," Will tried to say. She moved past him and got in Jack's face. They were mere inches apart and Jack wasn't sure which way he should lean, forward or back. The vicious look in her eyes made him choose back. "Look. I've proven myself enough times to be able to help now. You saw me in Tortuga; I can take care of myself."

"I know that, love," he said, but before he could argue she cut him off.

"Exactly, and I've fought these pirates before, and I'm not letting Will go in there alone!"

"Do you not trust me?" he asked, looking offended. Softness crept over her gaze and she shook her head.

"The opposite. This is the woman he loves, Jack. He might do something stupid," she whispered, so Will could not hear her. "I want to see you have the _Pearl_ again, not be betrayed by Will because he thinks you will betray him."

"You are incredibly strange," he whispered, looking down at her. She shrugged as a smile crept to her lips.

"And you're mad," she replied. He grinned and stepped back, gesturing for her to lead the way to the longboat.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked. Jack was silent for a moment then nodded to himself.

"Keep to the code," he said grimly.

"Aye, the code," Gibbs echoed.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack rowed them into the caves and noticed with almost admiration how interested Anna appeared in the treasure around her.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked.

"Pirate's code," Jack answered as if it were obvious. "Any man who falls behind… is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves?" Will asked.

"They'd catch up eventually," Anna answered, waving her hand. Jack smirked at her, and looked back at Will.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man form jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out o' Tortuga," he stopped and followed Will's gaze to the bottom of the river and the sparkling gold. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

Will looked offended and countered. "That's not true!" He thought over everything he'd said and amended quickly, "I am not obsessed with treasure."

Jack looked out to the gathering of pirates and glanced at Anna and Will. What he said next seemed to take a lot for him to admit. "Not all treasure's silver and gold, mate."

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment near an end!" a man shouted to the crowd. His face was deeply lined and his teeth were yellow and decaying. Atop his head was a large black feathered hat. Anna knew in an instant who he was, and paid more attention to him than to the woman who was just brought out.

"Barbossa," she whispered at the same time that Will exclaimed his own.

"_Elizabeth,"_Will whispered at the sight of her. He went to crawl over the rocks, but was pulled back by Anna who gave Jack a look as if to say, 'I told you so.'

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

"He sure knows how to work a crowd," Anna muttered to Jack as the crew cheered loudly. Jack's eyes had turned bleak and reminiscent so she amended her statement slightly. "Though I doubt he has such a rule over language as you."

"Thanks, love," He said brightly, giving her a smile. She always knew what to say around him, and it made him happy. She returned the smile and he was struck once again by how much it changed her face. It made it lighter and happy. Her eyes lit up and her light-pink lips parted to show white teeth.

"Jack!" Will shouted, making another dash up the hill. Jack and Anna pulled him back.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment," Jack instructed. Anna nodded and glared at Will.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" he asked sarcastically.

"May I ask you something?" He asked in a tone mixed with annoyance and hurt at the insinuation. "Have I ever given you reason, either of you, not to trust me? Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here, and try not to do anything _stupid._"

Will turned his back on Anna and picked up an oar, and began walking to where Jack went.

"What are you doing? Will?" Anna demanded, following him.

"I don't trust him," he said.

"Why not?" Anna asked exasperated.

"He's a pirate," Will answered. He came up on Jack and hit him sharply over the head with the oar. "Sorry Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage," he said as Jack fell. He threw the oar down and began marching towards Elizabeth. "Anna! Are you coming?"

"We can't just leave him here!" Anna responded, crouching down by him. Will sighed and left her there, intent on returning for her before he left. She lifted Jack's legs and set them on a rock, knowing that the rush of blood to his head would help him wake up. She'd learned that from the ship's doctor when she was rescued. It hadn't been the most enjoyable small talk, but she was certainly glad for it now. "Jack. Jack, c'mon! Will's being stupid, you have to wake up!"

He mumbled something and snuggled into her legs, which lay beneath his head. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking up into Anna's. The anxiety was clear in her face and in her eyes. "Isn't he always?" Jack answered. "Why are my legs on a rock?" He asked curiously.

"Blood flow to your head to help wake you up faster," she responded, helping him stand. He picked up the oar and leaned on it, still not having his usual sense of equilibrium.

"Why'd you stay?" he asked, looking at her with slightly dazed eyes. She blushed and looked down.

"I didn't want you to die," she answered. He smiled brightly and grabbed her hand, before leading them through the caverns. He stopped suddenly, as he faced a group of the cursed pirates.

"You," one said. Anna was fairly sure he had a wooden eyeball. He looked to be rather fragile to be a pirate, she thought.

"You're supposed to be dead," another shouted. This one was fatter with yellow eyes.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, poking himself to be sure. Anna couldn't help the giggle that broke free. "Oh," he looked at the pistols pointed at him and grabbed her hand. He began pulling her the other way, but were met by more weapons. "Paululay?" Jack said, looking lost and a bit upset with himself.

"Parley," Anna said louder, understanding what he was trying to say.

"That's it! That's the one! "Parley!"

"Parley? Damn to the depths whatever man thought o' _parley!_" the fat one shouted. Jack put two fingers over his pistol and lowered it.

"That would be the French," Jack supplied helpfully. "Latin based, of course. Inventors of mayonnaise." Anna gave him a look as the fat pirate looked thoughtful.

"I like mayonnaise," he said, his pistol lowered.

"Shame about the French. Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes really, think about it," Jack continued. Anna found herself nodding along with Jack, seeing he was confusing the pirates.

"Don't know," the fat one said.

"Terrific singers, the French. Eunuchs, all of 'em," Jack finished his little tirade. Anna gave him a side-long look.

"That's not right," the fat one said, then he grew quiet. "I used to date a eunuch," he added. Silence greeted this until a much larger African pirated shouted out.

"Enough!" Anna was glad for the end to the awkward conversation. "Take them to the Captain. He'll decide what to do with them." Anna found herself glad that the exchange was over, having no idea what exactly Jack had been trying to say. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

**xxx aboard the**_**Interceptor**_**xxx**

Will climbed aboard the _Interceptor_, helping Elizabeth up. "Not more pirates," she whispered.

"Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs said.

"Mister Gibbs?"

"Hey boy, where be Jack and Annie?" Gibbs asked, looking partially furious. Will blinked in shock and cursed to himself. He'd left her behind!

"Fell behind," he said after a moment. He wasn't expecting Cotton to charge at him, only to be restrained by Marty and Anna-Maria. The old man glared at him and he found himself shrinking back.

"Annabelle was here?" Elizabeth asked. She didn't like her all that much, ever since she refused to come live in her house. "Did he say Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Everyone ignored her though, as they paused for a moment to mourn their loss.

"Keep to the code," Gibbs said at last, looking to the new Captain, Anna-Maria.


	13. Chapter 13

They were lead into the main cave, where Barbossa was watching Jack with a look of unadulterated shock. "How in the blazes did you get off that island?" he asked, trying to conceal his admiration for the miraculous escape.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said as if it explained everything. Anna thought it just might.

"Well I won't be makin' that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" The crew shouted their acknowledgment. "Kill 'em."

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked in his perfectly calm voice. Anna stared at him incredulously. Would he really give up Will? He sent her a wink that soothed her immediate fears.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa exclaimed, much to the disappointment of the crew. "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need,' Jack confirmed with a smile. Barbossa turned to look at Anna.

"Hers?" he asked.

"No!" Jack said as Anna shook her head.

"Then we have no use for her," Barbossa said, signaling the crew.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Anna spoke up suddenly. Barbossa was shocked to hear how calm she sounded, as if this happened every day. He turned to her and took her in; blue-grey eyes and long brown hair. Depending on your preference, she was even prettier than the blonde that had just escaped. Hers was a more delicate beauty, rather than exotic. And her attire only added to the mystery.

"And why not?" he asked, leering at her. Anna picked her head up and smiled confidently.

"Because you're a pirate," she started, pushing off the hand on her arm and circling him. Every step echoed through the caves and Jack wondered what the hell she was doing. "And pirates like treasure." Her statement was met with cries of agreement.

"And how can you be gettin' us treasure?" Barbossa asked.

"Oh, not me," she said, holding a hand to her chest. "My father."

"And who be your father?"

Annabelle finished her circle and looked the pirate directly in the eye. "Prince George II."


	14. Chapter 14

"Why do I not believe ye?" Barbossa asked sarcastically as Jack's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She only smirked in response. She pulled at the chain around her neck and showed him the ring at the end. Engraved on it was the Windsor family coat of arms.

"My name is Annabelle Windsor," she said with a grim smile. "The lost princess of London." She blinked.

Gasps of surprise flooded through the crew and Jack alike, while Barbossa simply watched her. "Are ye now?"

"I am."

"Then why did ye disappear?" he asked, as if quizzing her. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you think I enjoyed being beaten by my father and locked in the castle?" she asked rhetorically. "I escaped with help from the maids and bartered passage on a ship captained by a man I'd known since birth."

"Hmm. I suppose you'd fetch a healthy ransom," Barbossa sneered. She nodded encouragingly. "Then I suppose we wouldn't need Jack."

"What are you talking about? I don't know whose blood you need," Anna said quickly. "And this negotiation will only work if no one aboard the _Interceptor_ is to be harmed, and that includes myself and Jack." She looked over at him, while he nodded his thanks. "Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed," Barbossa said, shaking her hand.

xxxxxx

Aboard the _Black Pearl,_Jack and Anna lounged in the Captain's cabin. "So you expect to leave me standin' on some beach while you sail away on my ship with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need?" Barbossa asked with shock.

"No! I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, while I sail away on _my_ship and I'll have Anna hear shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack said as if Barbossa's sum up was absolutely preposterous.

"That still leaves us with the problem of me standin' on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Out of the two of us, I'm the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." Jack began to rifle through a bowl of apples until he found one he liked. He picked it up and played with it for a moment. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you, because if you hadn't, in fact, betrayed me and left me to die, I would've had an equal share in that cure, same as you." He took a bite into the apple. "Funny ol' worl' innit?" Jack suddenly seemed to realize that it would be rude of him not to offer some of the apple to Barbossa and proceeded to do so. Barbossa looked at it longingly for a moment before shaking his head, slightly.

"Captain! We're comin' up on the _Interceptor_," Bo'sun told them, saving Barbossa from having to reply. Anna jumped up and followed the two men out of the room.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack tried to barter. Barbossa only laughed.

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead."

"You bastard! You promised not to hurt them!" Anna shouted. Barbossa seemed to be surprised that she had spoken, after being quiet for so long.

"That was only if we were to be usin' you for ransom!" Barbossa reminded. "Lock the _princess_in the brig along with Sparrow."

The two were lead to the cells, Anna kicking and screaming the whole way. "Bloody pirates!"

"Apparently there's a leak," Jack commented. Anna stomped to the far side and slid down the wall. She sat in the water and looked at Jack with hopeful eyes.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet, love," he said. He looked at her and sat next to her in the few inches of water. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she sniffed.

"Give yourself up?"

"To save them," she said, shrugging. "And you."

"You would go back to that man to save us?" Jack asked curiously. She nodded sullenly.

"I rarely have friends, Jack. When I do, I like to keep them."

"Does that mean we're friends?" he asked, looking at her. Anna found herself lost in his chocolate-brown eyes and allowed herself to smile.

"Yes. I like you, Jack. You're fascinating," she repeated what she said in the smithy not so long ago.

"I like you too, love," he said gruffly, wrapping an arm around her. "We'll get out of this."

"I know."

"How?"

"Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow," she said grinning at him. "And my new official best friend."

"So I'm your _best_ friend now?" he teased. A light hint of color bloomed across her cheeks.

"Unless you prefer I give the title to Cotton," she said back.

"No no no, I'm good with the former," he said quickly. She smiled and leaned towards him. He looked at her curiously as she brought her face to his, and brushed a kiss to his cheek.

She pulled back and gestured to a knot-hole in the wood. "Go see what's going on," she said. Jack nodded and moved to look through it.

"They're lightening the ship, trying to lose them," he said. "They've dropped the starboard anchor. They're going to fight back."

"That's Will for you," Anna said with a sigh.

"Did he really leave you behind, love?" Jack asked suddenly, turning to face her. She nodded. Jack looked ready to kill someone, but was saved from reply when he heard the cannon blast. He slammed Anna to the floor of the cell, covering her body with his as a hole was torn through the side.

"Stop blowin' holes in me ship!" Jack shouted, sitting up slightly.

"Jack?" Anna asked. "Could you get off me?" He turned and leaned over her.

"But I rather like our current situation," he said huskily.

"But, Jack, the door is open," she said, pointing. Jack stood up and pulled her with him. He bent suddenly and picked up Gibb's flask and bringing it to his lips. He swore when not a drop fell through and sullenly followed Annabelle out of the cell.


	15. Chapter 15

'**Ello Loves! I'm working on Branded now, so at least one new chapter should be up by the end of today. I love you!**

**-Han**

Through the confusion, the two were able to run across the deck unnoticed. Jack took Anna's hand and brought her to the rail. A pirate swung towards them and Jack snatched the rope as the man fell into the sea. "Thanks very much," he said, before taking Anna around the waist and swinging to the _Interceptor. _This time, he noticed how slim her waist was, and how nice it felt with his arms around it.

He held on a moment longer, before reluctantly letting her go. He turned around to see Gibbs' wide eyed look.

"Jack! Anna!"

"Bloody empty," Jack said, pushing the flask into Gibbs' hand. The man looked confused, but took it and launched back into the fray with a battle cry. Anna unsheathed her sword and disappears into the crowd of pirates to find Will.

"Will?" She shouted, while battling off the one with a wooden eye. She knocked him to the deck with a cheap blow. She turned around and found Elizabeth screaming over a grate. "Will!"

She reached it and tried to help Elizabeth move the fallen mast from over the hatch Will was under. Broken splinters of wood dug into her fingers, as she braced the weight on her shoulders and tried to lift. "Will it's too heavy!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Anna? You're alive!" Will shouted, now staring at her.

"Will, you have to find where the water's coming from! Swim out!" She instructed as two pirates grabbed her and dragged her away. Elizabeth followed, her shrieking beginning to hurt Anna's ears.

She was tied to the mast of the _Pearl _along with the rest of the crew, right next to Cotton and Elizabeth. "Hello, Cotton. How're you?" she asked politely. The man smiled and shrugged.

"If any o' you so much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters!" Pintel fumed.

"Hey, guess what I'm thinking?" Anna said sarcastically. Elizabeth took the distraction to rush from under the ropes and start towards the _Interceptor_. As she ran, the ship exploded in the water, showering debris and water. Anna screamed for Will as did Elizabeth.

"Stop it! You've got to stop it!" Elizabeth shouted, as she flung herself at Barbossa, who caught her wrists easily.

"Welcome back, Miss! You took advantage of our hospitality last time, now it seems only fair that you return the favor!" he said manically, pushing her into the crowd of pirates. Anna blanched as they groped at her and Barbossa smiled. "You're next."

"Barbossa!" a deep voice called out.

"Will!" Elizabeth and Anna shouted at the same time.

"She goes free," he commanded, picking up Jack's pistol and walking towards Barbossa. He was soaked, his hair tangled and his clothes hanging off of him limply.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked, confusion coloring his voice. Surely the boy wasn't this stupid.

"She goes free!" Apparently he was.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," he said, looking at him as though he were an imbecile. Anna glanced at Jack who was crossing his fingers.

"Don't do anything stupid!" he said quickly. Will seemed to misunderstand and stood up on the rigging over the ocean.

"You can't. I can," he said, putting the pistol on himself.

"Like that," Jack said in a defeated voice. Anna was shaking her head furiously, even she knew this was their only bargaining chip. If he wasted it, they were done for.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, indignantly.

"No one!" Anna shouted. Jack took up for her.

"He's no one, really. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice! Eunuch," he whispered the last part. Anna had to fight off a laugh. It was so strange, given the situation, but Jack could always make her laugh.

"My name's William Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!"

Anna sighed deeply in irritation and slipped under the poorly tied ropes. She moved away from the mast to stand with Jack. "Do we stand a chance?" she asked.

"Not anymore," Jack answered grimly.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said, as the two tuned back into the conversation.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes we know that one, anythin' else?" Barbossa asked, irritated. Will looked at Jack who was pointing first to himself and then at Anna who was next to him. Will again misinterpreted.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!"

"Agreed," Barbossa said with a maniacal smile. Oh he did love loopholes.

xxx

Elizabeth stood shakily on the plank, looking worriedly over the water.

"Go on Poppet! Walk the plank!" Pintel encouraged, brandishing his sword. Annabelle was held just behind her, preparing to go her turn.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! you swore they'd go free!" He shouted.

"You dare impugn me honor, boy? I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where! And Annabelle here is not part of the crew and you failed to mention her. I can do with her what I want."

Anna took the time to glare at Will. This was the second time he'd forgotten her. He sent her an apologetic glance, wishing he could say something. But the gag in his mouth made it impossible. He tried to convey his apology, but she didn't let up.

"Though it does seem a shame to be losing something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!" they all shouted.

"So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go," he said. Elizabeth looked positively furious at the prospect, though Anna didn't really see why. The shift she wore under it covered her plenty. She took it off, throwing it at Barbossa.

"Goes with your black heart," she said venomously.

"Oh, it's still warm," he commented, throwing it back into the crowd. She turned to stare at Will a long moment before the Bo'sun had had enough.

"Too long!" he shouted, stomping on the plank until she fell into the water.

"Ah, Gents. It's the Princess's turn!" Barbossa shouted. Anna walked forward with her head held high. Will broke free of his bonds to look at her in shock and confusion. The crew looked to be at a loss for words. Only Jack continued to haggle his way out of this predicament. "Ah, so none of you knew you had royalty in yer midst?" he asked the quiet crew.

"Barbossa!" Anna shouted. He turned from his taunting to look at her. "Shut it!"

"That's not very nice of you to say, Princess!" She glared at him so fiercely, some of the pirates around her backed off slightly.

"I'm sorry Will," she said softly. He continued to look at her like a wounded puppy, hurt and confused. She had never told him. He was like a brother to her and a sister to him and yet he'd never known. "May I take my sword?" she asked, turning her attention back to the Captain.

"Why?"

"Because I don't get a pistol," she said shrugging. Barbossa considered it before picking it up and tossing it to her. She caught it deftly and strapped it to her waist. She turned her back on everyone with a final salute in the direction of the crew and ran down the plank. At the edge she dived off, speeding through the warm water easily. Her head broke the surface and she began swimming. She turned at the sound of a splash and saw that Jack was following her.

They made it to the island several minutes later and her muscles were screaming in protest. She flopped onto the sand heavily, taking in deep gasping breaths. Jack came up behind her and flopped down. Slipping off his boots, he stood back up and watched his ship sail away.


	16. Chapter 16

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship," he said, almost to himself.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Anna said, standing shakily beside him.

"What for, love?" he asked, never looking away from the horizon. She bent down to take off her boots and roll her breeches up.

"I should have negotiated better," she muttered, glancing at the now visible scar on her right leg.

"You couldn't help the boy's stupidity," Jack said, catching a look at the scar. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I should have tried," she whispered. They walked a bit further up the beach and flopped down again as Elizabeth walked away. Jack took out the pistol and began an almost ritualistic cleaning of it. Anna simply stared out to the horizon. "Do you think Will hates me?" she asked finally.

"What?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"For not telling him who I am," she added, seeing his confusion. He looked at her them went back to cleaning.

"I don't know how anyone could hate you. You're far too much like me, only nicer," he said nonchalantly.

"Thanks Jack," she said with a smile.

"Y'know, not many people would have taken that as a compliment," Jack said.

"I think it is. Jack, you're quite the amazing man," she said.

"Then why did you hit me with a bottle?" his tone was teasing now.

"Even if you weren't going to actually hurt Will, I couldn't let you threaten him. It's my job to protect him," she answered seriously. "He reminds me of the pirate boy I saved in London. That same naïve stupidity. You know I found the boy trying to lift a sword twice his size. Completely ignored the jewelry store next to it. He wanted a sword to be like a real pirate. To be the most valiant pirate," she said with a smirk. "I hadn't thought those existed, and neither did he. Will's just the same. Get's an ideal in his head and doesn't let go. I have to be the one to pull him back from the edge."

"Seems a bit ungrateful, you know, by leavin' ya twice."

"I don't really blame him. He was blinded by Elizabeth," she said softly. He sent her a look.

"What do you mean by that, love?"

"Hmm? Nothing, just that no one from Port Royal will look twice at me because they have Elizabeth to compare me to. I used to have suitors, you know," she said with a smile. "I'd been raised with the knowledge that I would have to settle down. But then she blossomed. And they left. I never really minded though, until she caught Norrington's attention."

"You and Norrington?" Jack asked, incredulously. "He's a bit of a stick."

"He keeps me grounded. He's actually a very good man, Jack. Anyway, I became friends with him. I fell in love with him. And he told me he was going to propose to her."

"That's awful, love," Jack said in sympathy.

"I used to think so…but I haven't thought about him at all in the past week. I feel free and happy and I like it," she said with a smile. "I think a lot of that is thanks to you."

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Yes. You've given me adventure, Jack. Something I never would have had unless you showed up. So thank you; thank you very much."

"I aim to please, darling," he said, finishing his cleaning. "It's not very big, is it?" he spoke louder as Elizabeth rounded the corner and saw her own footsteps.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," she said, walking to stand behind him.

"My, isn't she melodramatic," Anna whispered for only Jack to hear. He chuckled and patted her arm.

"Is there problem between us, Miss Swann?" he asked her, standing up to face her. Anna stood too, watching the exchange with interest.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship," Elizabeth exclaimed. Anna scoffed and shook her head,

"We could use a ship," she said, before turning back towards to sunset.

"The fact is I was not going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now, no one has, thanks to _bloody stupid Will_!" Jack shouted. Elizabeth blinked and stepped back slightly.

"Oh."

"Oh," Anna and Jack mocked together.

"He still risked his life to save ours!" Elizabeth tried again.

"Hah!" Jack bit, walking towards the trees.

"Correction, Miss Swann. Will risked his life to save yours!" Anna added, following Jack.

"We have to do something to rescue him!" She shouted.

"Off you go then!" He made a shooing motion. "Let me know how that turns out!"

"But you were marooned on this island before, so we can escape it the same way you did last time!" Elizabeth shouted, running after him.

"To what point and purpose Missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice? Unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He walked forward, leaning his head on a trunk and knocking a few times. Annabelle thought it sounded strangely hollow.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" Jack ignored her, bouncing up and down on the sand until she yanked on his arm. "How did you escape last time?" She finished, bringing her face close to his. Anna shook her head disdainfully.

Jack sighed, this was going to hurt a lot to have to say. "Last time? I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off." He opened a secret door and climbed down the stairs. "From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Anna flinched slightly and watched as he rose with three bottles of amber liquid. He went to walk towards Anna, but was stopped by a seething Elizabeth. "That's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days, lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," He said, dropping a bottle into her hand.

She ran ahead of him, turning to make him look at her. "So, is there any truth to the other stories?" she asked in a condescending tone. Jack fixed her with an icy stare and dropped the bottles to the ground. Anna came up beside him and looked at him with worry.

"Truth?" he asked, in the same mocking tone. He rolled up his sleeve to show the tattoo and the brand. The raised skin still and angry red. Anna's scars twinged in sympathy. He rolled up his other sleeve to show the spider webs of scars over scars. All looked more painful to receive than the last. He finally pulled his shirt from his chest to show two bullet wounds, both with the capability to have killed him. "No truth at all."

"Jack," Anna whispered softly, in empathy. Jack sat down, bringing her with him.

"We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye out for passing ships and our chances will…" he trailed off, taking a drink of rum. He handed Anna her bottle and she eyed it wearily.

"What about Will? We have to do something!" Elizabeth insisted again.

"You're absolutely right," Jack said, raising his bottle. " Here's luck to you, Will Turner."

"Aye!" Anna said, clinking her bottle with his before taking a long sip. She coughed slightly, but managed to swallow. Jack chuckled at her and took another sip. Elizabeth sighed in defeat and sat on his other side, looking at the bottle in her hand.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" She said to herself, before taking a drink.

"What was that Elizabeth?" Jack asked, turning to face her. Anna tuned them out, looking longingly at the ocean. The day was hot, and the rum was warm down her throat. She stood up, smiling to the two next to her and started walking aimlessly down the beach. When she rounded the corner, she took another swig from her bottle and set it down in the sand. She took off her sword, sticking it in the ground, and stripped off her sash and vest. Now in just breeches, rolled to her knees, and her billowy white shirt, she walked into the clear water.

The sea water was warm on the surface, heated by the sun, but the deeper she went, she found that it became the perfect temperature. When she was waist deep, she dived under, opening her eyes despite the sting. Colorful fish darted away from her as she explored the crystal water. She came up for air and floated on her back, letting herself smile a bit wistfully. She didn't want to be around Elizabeth. She knew she was a rather sad drunk, and she didn't want to say something that was better left unsaid to her.

She flipped over and dove back under, watching as her long brown hair floated around her. When she came up again, she was surprised to see Jack staring at her. She ignored him, choosing instead to dive under and pick up a shell she liked. She studied for a moment and watched in fascination as crab legs emerged. She grinned to herself and went back under, putting it back where she found it.

When she came up, Jack was still there.

"Yes?" she called up to him. He blinked and shook his head at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Swimming! Care to join me?" She asked. She wasn't expecting him to. Why would he, when he had Elizabeth to go talk to. To her surprise, Jack dropped his pistol to the sand, along with his sash and shirt. He walked to the water and dove in.

Annabelle blinked, still seeing the bare chest behind her eyes. The defined torso was bare and she saw more tattoos and scars. When he surfaced, she splashed him. He reciprocated and the two were laughing and playing easily. She rolled her sleeved up to her forearms, making it easier for her to move, and playfully kicked water at him, before sinking down and swimming circles around him. When she came up he had an unreadable expression on his face.

She stood in front of him, the water coming up to her chest and to his mid-stomach. Before she knew what she was doing, she was tracing a rather long scar on his side. She felt him shiver, but ignored it. She moved from cut to cut, her eyes never leaving his skin. Her nimble fingers danced across the planes of his muscles, following every mark. Strangely, she thought they were beautiful, exotic. They were his story, traced out onto his skin and she found herself wanting to know all the details.

When her fingertips ended on the two bullet wounds on his chest, she leaned in. Her lips pressed against the smooth skin between the two, kissing it softly. She leaned back to look in his eyes and found she couldn't read the expression in them. The warm brown expanses were sucking her under and making her feel like drowning.

Suddenly, his hand was caressing her cheek, the rough skin and cool metal of his rings in contrast with her soft skin. And then he was leaning in and her heart took off. The beating blurred into a thrum from going so quickly, and her blood was liquid fire in her veins. Her eyes fluttered closed and her hands shook against his chest.

And then he dropped a kiss, sweet and gentle, to the skin of her forehead. She exhaled, whether with relief or disappointment, she wasn't sure. He pulled away, his hand dropping. For a moment the two were suspended in the air, the tension between them thick.

Then Jack smiled brightly and tugged her back into the water, splashing her playfully. She laughed with him and followed, slipping beneath the cool water.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay kiddies, this is my favorite chapter that I've written of this whole story. Now, I was really disappointed by the number of reviews last chapter, and since I love this one, I expect at least three. That is not asking much, guys. Thanks to the 52 combined story fav and alert lists, I see all of them and they mean a lot. Okay, so to recap. Review! and I love you. **

**-Han**

"_We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me!" _Elizabeth and Jack belted out, while dancing around the huge bonfire. Annabelle was sitting further away from the open bonfire, still fearing the licking flames. She remembered how they felt against her skin and couldn't bring herself to be any closer.

"Oh, I love this song!" Jack shouted, tipping precariously close to the wall of fire. "Really bad eggs!" He flopped down on the sand and Anna crawled closer to him. "When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew! And we'll sing it all the time!" He said, his confidence restored with his liquid courage.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Maine!" Elizabeth exclaimed, thrusting her chest out slightly.

"No! The entire ocean, the entire _world_!" Anna corrected, grinning despite herself. It was impossible to be sad around Jack, even if she was a sad drunk.

"Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is you know," Jack said, looking at the two women around him. "It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs," he said, his hands moving around. Suddenly his eyes grew faraway and he stared at the horizon like it held the answers. "But what a ship is. What the _Black Pearl_ really is…is _freedom_."

In that moment, Anna thought she finally understood what Jack was about. And she was about to say something, something deep and real and needed. And then Elizabeth cut her off.

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," she said, fluttering her lashes and leaning on his shoulder. Anna couldn't restrain the glare she sent her, but managed to retain her pride as she stood up and walked towards the shore. She sat in the wet sand and let the water swirl around her bare feet. She didn't turn as she heard footsteps behind her and didn't react as a body dropped to the sand beside her.

Instead, she turned her eyes to the stars and smiled wistfully. The twinkling lights reflected in her eyes, which were a deep sapphire Jack had never seen before.

"Whatcha thinkin' of, love?" he asked, trying to follow her gaze.

"I feel like a star," she said after a moment of silence. Jack gave her a curious look, as if concerned with her sanity. "Look at them. There are so many, and they shine. But they blend into the background. You don't see just one in particular, you see the whole. And they're so close to one another, but never quite able to reach. Separated by empty space and forgotten in the sky," she whispered. "No one thinks of them. They think of the sun and the moon and the rain and the clouds…not the stars. They're always left behind."

"I wouldn't leave you behind," the words were just a whisper on the wind, so low she wasn't sure if he said them. She sent him a smile just the same and laid back on the sand. Jack followed her a moment later.

"Jack, have you ever been in love?" she asked suddenly, her hair sticking to the sand and her arms resting on her flat stomach.

"No. What's it like?" he asked, following her gaze. He decided to commit every star to memory, and never forget them.

"I used to think that love is like hurting. Like there's a hole inside you that can only be filled by that person. And when they're there, it's all you've ever wanted. The attention is a rush of excitement and you can barely contain your happiness. But sometimes…most of the time…they're not there when you reach out for them."

Jack remembered what she said about Norrington, how she thought she loved him. He had seen the way the man looked at Elizabeth, and never so much as glanced at her. He felt ashamed at himself for lusting after the blonde, now. Because he understood the pain behind Anna's eyes.

"And now?" he asked curiously.

"Now I think its how I feel on the ocean. Like chaos, a sudden rush of raw feeling and wants. It's raw, untamable, unpredictable, vicious, and sweet, all at the same time. Like you never know what will happen, but that's half of why you love it so much. The feel of the wind and the swaying of the waves, pulling you in a thousand different directions, but all in harmony. Like a battle and a poem. A morning and a sunset. The caress of a lover and the bite of a sword. All together working to intoxicate you so you think you're drowning. But that'd be okay, because the water feels so good." Her voice was soft and wanting, like she was remembering a dream.

Jack rolled over and looked at her face, shocked to see the sheen of tears in her eyes. He realized with a start that this was the first time he'd seen her cry. She hadn't even cried when she thought Will had died in the explosion of the _Interceptor,_ much less the many near-death experiences she'd had while on their adventure.

"Shh. Love, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping her cheek gently.

"I-I just…I don't think I'll ever really have that," she whispered. "Elizabeth, she'll get it. She's like the sun, everyone admires her. No one has time for just one star."

Jack didn't say anything for a while, and the only sound was the lapping of waves. And then he took her arm and jerked her to sit up. He leaned over, and pointed out to the horizon.

"Look. Go on, look," he commanded. Annabelle turned and looked out to the sea. "There is a star, right there above the horizon, that sailors use to find their way. It's the brightest star in the sky," Jack said, for once in his life, struggling for words. "It points north, and legend says if you follow it, it will lead you to the ends of the Earth."

Annabelle stared at him, her eyes wide and innocent. Jack realized that she was probably the first woman to ever look at him with innocence. It was endearing to him, soft and sweet.

"You're like that," he whispered. "More important to the lost than the sun. More important to the searching than the other stars. Brightest in the sky. That's you," he said poking her in the ribs. Her head tilted towards him and she smiled the brightest smile he'd ever seen.

"You're somethin' else, birdie. You know that?" she asked, nudging him with her shoulder.

"I try, love, I try."

Anna picked up her bottle and held it up to the night sky. "To freedom," she whispered, the waves lapping at her feet.

"To the _Black Pearl_," Jack corrected, tipping back his bottle. The two of them tromped back up to dry sand and collapsed together. Jack laid down on his back and allowed Anna to curl against him, laying her head on his chest. An arm wrapped around her and she smiled into his chest, which smelled of rum and the sea.

She caught Elizabeth's disdainful look as she closed her eyes and couldn't help the harsh glare she sent the woman. That was the first night she drifted off to sleep in Captain Jack Sparrow's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright lets go. Thanks for the reviews! They made my day about twenty times better. **** Enjoy! **

**-Han**

Annabelle blinked awake to the acrid smell of smoke. She rolled off of Jack and stood unsteadily to her feet. Her head felt as if it would split open, but she remembered everything that happened and didn't regret it. She opened her eyes to the Caribbean sky and the white sand beneath her.

But something was wrong. Half the sky was blocked out by thick black smoke. She scrambled back to Jack, unaware that she had been walking. She shook him violently.

"Jack! Something's wrong!" she shouted, slapping his face lightly. His nose twitched up and his eyes fluttered open to see her anxious face. "Come _on_!"

Jack jumped up and ran towards the jungle, where a huge pillar of smoke was rising. "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing?" he asked, approaching Elizabeth as she threw another crate of rum onto the bonfire. "You've burned all the food! The shade! The _rum_!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth said derisively, her hands on her hips. Anna looked frightfully at Jack.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think there is the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"Oh, please. It's not the entire Royal Navy, you think _far _too much of yourself," Anna responded, icily.

"But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth sat down heavily, her face twisted. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and you'll see white sails on that horizon."

For a moment, Jack looked like he might snap. He took out his pistol and cocked it, pointing it shakily at the back of her head for a moment before deciding she wasn't worth the trouble. He stomped away and Anna made to follow him.

"You seemed to be quite cozy with him last night," Elizabeth commented. "I saw you on the beach."

Annabelle stared angrily at her for a moment before practically growling. "Coming from the woman who was throwing herself at him," she snapped.

"I had to do that for my plan to work," she defended. "And I wasn't the one who had him off _alone._"

"Please, you don't even know what we talked about!"

"It's not hard to guess! He was charming you and you fell for it!"

"_Miss Swann!" _she screamed suddenly. Elizabeth jumped and turned to her, standing up. Anna pushed herself up in her face, making her voice a hiss. "You don't know me nearly well enough to insinuate _anything! _Much less accuse me of falling for anyone. I don't know who you think you are, but you know _nothing," _she spat, brushing past her and following after Jack.

"She. Is. Such. A. _Bitch!"_ She ranted to herself, storming down the beach. "Jack!"

"Were you in on it?" he asked suddenly turning around. "Was all you said last night a lie?"

"What? No! I'm just as pissed as you! I was just starting to learn to hold my liquor!" She huffed, stomping her foot in the sand.

Abruptly Jack burst out laughing, doubling over with the force of it. And as if she suddenly realized how funny it all was, she joined him. When they finally calmed enough, she ran up to him and hugged him around his neck. He returned it and kissed her temple. She pulled back quickly, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"Oh god. She was right," she whispered staring at the white sails and longboat.

"There'll be no living with her after this," Jack said with remorse.

"Jack, what if James is on that ship?" she asked, her voice fearful. "I'm just getting over him! I don't want to see him again!"

"S'Alright, love. Don't worry."

"Not with you around, birdie. Not with you around."

xxx

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth shrieked. Anna covered her ears and took a deep, lingering breath. She knew what she had to do. Apparently, Jack could read the set of her shoulders, since he was furiously shaking his head at her. Warning her not to.

He knew what she would do, and he didn't want to see the pain on her face. It was bad enough to see her face when she boarded the longboat beside Norrington. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to talk to him, but with all the Red Coats around her. But now there was a sorrow in her features that made his heart ache for her.

Funny, he wasn't even sure he'd had one.

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me! They both did!"

"Actually, I went to protect Will," Anna said, her voice monotone.

She was met by four stars. One of pride and three of anger.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Jack said, stepping forward. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. _The Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat of the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

For a moment and just a moment, it looked like Norrington might agree. "By remembering I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," he said coldly.

"James, please," Annabelle whispered, laying a hand on his arm. He looked at her with something akin to compassion before shrugging her off.

"I'm sorry Annabelle. I truly am."

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift," Elizabeth tried a new tactic.

"Elizabeth? Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann. Jack saw Anna flinch from it, as if the words were acid.

"I am."

"A wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack shouted, causing Anna to giggle despite herself.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I simply cannot risk it. We are low on supplies and the men were due home weeks ago," Norrington said, looking truly apologetic. Elizabeth deflated, looking broken. Jack was shaking his head so vigorously at Anna that both James and the Governor turned to her.

"James, don't make me do this," Anna whispered to herself. He gave her an inquisitive stare but she shook her head. "I'm not asking anymore, James," she said louder.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle, truly, but you don't have authority here," he said firmly.

"Don't do it, love," Jack warned, standing closer to her.

"I'm sorry Jack…it's the only way," she said. She stepped forward, her head held high and her back straight. "I'm ordering you to go after Will Turner, on the authority of Princess Annabelle Windsor," she said clearly. She showed them the ring and noted with sadness that Jack took a slight step away from her, under the stares of the Governor and James.

"It cannot be true," James said, stepping back slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Whispers through the crowd broke out as soldiers dropped to their knees.

"The Lost Princess," the whispered, bowing. Anna looked at Jack nervously before looking at James.

"What?" Swann asked his face pale and his eyes wide.

"You heard me," she said, stronger now. She saw the advantage of their shock and pounced, ready to use it to her advantage. "Now that this has all been settled… Captain Sparrow will provide us with the bearings to Isla de Muerta, while the rest of the men follow his orders. Murtogg and Mullroy will accompany him to ease your fears," Anna said with a smile. "What are you still doing here? _Move!" _Marines rushed about, pausing to take lingering looks at her as they went. Soon it was just the five of them.

"You didn't have to be doin' that, love," Jack said softly, coming up to her. She turned and smiled at him so softly that the other three felt they were intruders on a private moment.

"Yes, I did. Will is my job. No matter how many times he leaves me behind."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Swann asked, his tone colored with confusion and shock.

"I left for a reason, or have you not heard the story?" she asked sarcastically. She knew she was not acting like herself, but she could feel the annoyance in her rising. She never wanted to have to say it, and she'd admitted it twice in two days.

"I-it was true?" James asked, having heard the story several times from his men.

"Of course it was, idiots," she muttered the last part and followed Jack as he moved towards the helm. Before he could say anything, she pulled him to face her and dropped a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks."

"For what, love?"

"For being there. I don't think I would have been able to do it if you weren't there, Both times," she said, looking at the water.

"You do know they'll alert the Prince, right?" he asked.

"I know."

"And you do know what will happen, right?"

"I know."

"I could help," he whispered. She eyed him curiously and he looked at her steadily. "Come with me."

"On the_ Pearl_?" she asked, leaning towards him.

"Yes, love. Come with me and live the adventure, every day." Before she knew it, she was nodding.

"Do you mean it, Jack?" she asked, stopping herself.

"Of course, love," he said, wrapped his arms around her back.

"I never knew you could be this gentle," she whispered against his chest.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he teased. "Come with me and you'll find out," he said saucily.

"I am sorely tempted," she whispered, a smile on her lips. She pulled back to look at him. "I think people would be surprised by you."

"How's that?"

"That you really are a good man," she said brightly.

Jack was quite for a while until he looked at her with a grin. "D'you know what people call ye?" he asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"What people call ye when they tell yer story," he clarified. She shook her head no and he leaned in, his mustache tickling her cheek as he whispered. "_Pirate Princess."_

"It certainly has a ring to it," she said coyly.

"I would have to be agreein' with ye on that point."

Annabelle turned and gave a sad smile to the scene on the opposite deck, James was talking to Elizabeth, and smiling his rare smile. "It's terrible what she's doing to him, Jack," she whispered. Jack followed her gaze and saw the awkward way Elizabeth was trying to show she cared, and the hope in Norrington's eyes.

"How so? She's givin' him what it is that he wants, right?"

"But she doesn't love him," she turned back to Jack. "Don't you think everyone deserves real love, not fake?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never been in love," Jack reminded her. She looked back at James with resigned eyes.

"Me neither."

"Wha-?"

"I think I was just infatuated. He's my polar opposite; I couldn't help but want him. But I think he's really just a very very good friend. And as a friend, I want him to be happy with someone who loves him."

"You are the strangest person I've ever met, love," Jack said, brushing his fingers over her cheek. Her eyes closed wistfully and she was hyper aware of him.

"But you like me anyway," Anna reminded, leaning slightly into the touch.

"You know it, love," he whispered.

"You know something, Jack?" she asked, opening her eyes. "I find it impossible to be sad around you."

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked curiously, his hand stilling.

"Of course it is," she grinned. "I've found that I've been much too sad for much too long."

"Well then I'm happy to help," he said promptly, grinning. Annabelle surprised him by loosely wrapping her arms around his waist. He returned the affection and ignored the incredulous looks from the Marines.

"Thanks birdie."


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's a short one. Please please please review. Thanks.**

**-Han**

She pulled away and looked out to the horizon, knowing her view would be obstructed by the impending fog as they would grow closer. She smiled and watched dolphins jump by the boat, giggling at them happily. She was dimly aware that Jack had been called back to the helm, but focused on the creatures. They jumped around each other making noises like laughter and she waved at them as they passed by. She liked to think they waved back.

"Annabelle."

She jumped slightly and looked further over the edge, sure for a moment that the dolphins were talking to her. Then she realized she knew the voice and turned around, a small blush on her cheeks. James took in her haphazard appearance and the fire in her eyes.

"James," she said with a smile.

"How could you not tell me?" he asked, looking hurt. She stepped towards him slightly and shook her head quickly.

"You don't understand. You would have sent me back," she pleaded with him, her eyes wide.

"You still could have told me."

"James, I couldn't go back to him," she whispered. "Not after what he did to me. What he promised he would do to me. You're probably still going to call for him, and I think I can handle it now. But then…James, I was just a child."

"It couldn't have been that bad," he said, his confidence wavering. Her face hardened and he stepped back slightly. Before he could stop her, she'd turned around refused to look at him.

"Not so bad?" she asked. "He beat me dear to death. I barely escaped alive. Do you honestly think I would risk going back?" she asked. He blinked and stuttered. "James you are one of my dearest friends, don't say something you'll regret."

"I apologize, Princess."

"Annabelle. It's Annabelle," she said, looking at him imploringly. "Don't let your hurt make you throw our friendship away."

He nodded slightly, and walked away. She slumped against the rail and went back to watching the dolphins, much less enthusiastic than before. She was surprised with herself, she hadn't felt anything when talking to him. It was like talking to Will, platonic love only. She remembered when one look at him had her heart doing flips. It hadn't done one of those since- since Jack walked down the docks in Port Royal. But that couldn't mean- no. She didn't. She couldn't. She didn't.

Jack was Jack. A pirate. A free spirit. No binds, no bounds. He was Jack.

She couldn't like him as more than a friend. No way. Not even close.

Annabelle was aware that it was nightfall, and that the fog was thick. But that did not stop her from sitting on the rail and trying to make out the waves. Jack was at the helm, arguing with Norrington, and Elizabeth was somewhere, and Anna didn't really care where. So she was consoled by the fact that she was alone. No one else would want to talk to her. Or…so she thought.

"Princess?" The prim voice of Governor Swann broke through her mindless thoughts. She jerked upright and flailed her arms, precariously retaining her balance. She slipped onto the deck and worked on getting her heart rate back to normal.

"Yes?" she asked finally.

"I must admit I never thought I would be addressing you as such," Swann rambled. "But I admit you were a regal little thing when we found you, even with all the pain you must've been going through. I simply cannot believe I didn't see it before. But what more I cannot believe, is why you did not accept my invitation, to live in the manor."

"Will needed me," she said, looking apologetic. "He was just a boy, sir, you have to understand how scared he was. He was terrified I would leave him. I couldn't confirm his fears. Besides, I didn't drag him out of that ship to just let him go."

"Do you love the boy?"

"Like a brother. If you must know, sir, he was so much like the boy in London, the scared little pirate boy. Just as confused and valiant. Just as stupidly romantic and honorable. When I saved him he told me that it was his job to save princesses. I think the boy fancied himself a knight." she said wistfully. Her eyes grew distant and Swann watched her. "I never found out what happened to him. I refused to live like that with Will. If I'm with him I can protect him. Even if he doesn't care about me as much as I care about him…it's my duty. I can't leave him."

"That is an awfully large burden to bear," he said wisely.

"That it is. But it gave me the adventure of a lifetime," she responded, a smile on her lips. "I know you don't approve of them, but the crew we picked up, I'll remember them for the rest of my life."

"I imagine so."

"Not like that. I've found…that piracy has many common misconceptions. The ones…the ones worth knowing…they aren't about mindless murder or rape or even pillaging. They're after the next great adventure. The next near death experience. Feeling the world beneath you, and knowing no bounds. Does that really sound so bad?" she asked, leaning against the rail.

"When you phrase it that way, no. But that doesn't excuse what they do in their spare time."

"Well, look at Jack. In our entire venture, he's not killed anyone, though he had many opportunities. I think he won't unless his life or someone he appreciates is in danger. As for the stealing, from what I understand, those people still went on to live long healthy lives out of poverty."

"You feel for the man, don't you?" Swann inquired almost sadly.

"He understands me, which is something not even Will can say. And he listens. Not many people listen to me, Governor. And…given the opportunity, he chose to talk to me, instead of your daughter."

"Do you resent her?" he asked, not sounding offended.

"It isn't something I'm proud of. But you must understand I arrived in Port Royal knowing who I was, and having very little. Will was all I had, and he fell in love with her. All I would ever hear about was her, and sometimes, I'm sure he didn't even notice I was there. Then James…I realize now I was simply infatuated, but it doesn't dull the sting. And then this adventure. I doubt Will would have gone through the trouble if I was taken. Not to mention the fact that he left me behind to murderous pirates, twice."

"You could have had all of that if you told us who you were," he reminded her.

"It wouldn't be the same. Governor, I don't doubt you realize this, but you never know who your real friends are, when you're in power. So yes, I could have had all that, but it wouldn't have been real. It would've just been because I was a princess." She paused and stared at the water. "But Jack, and the others, I don't think they would just give me up. They would follow the code, sure, but I like to think one or two would fight for me. Not to mention the fact that they treat me as an equal. No more no less."

"You are a strange woman, Princess."

"Thank you, sir." Swann gave her one last dubious glance and walked off. Annabelle sighed again and sought Jack out. He gave her a grin as she approached and she sunk down on the stairs next to him.

"I think I've had a heart to heart with everyone on this ship! Ugh. Does that mean Elizabeth is next?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. He absently stroked her hair.

"S'what you get for hidin' your princess-ness."

"My princess-ness?"

"Aye."

"Jack, that was not your best play on words."

"I know."

"I would work on that."

"I will."

"Good."

"Anna?"

"Yes?"

"They won't let you go in the caves."

"I know."

"You don't seem upset."

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to help me set up an escape," she said turning to him and grinning. Jack turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I am, am I?" he asked, looking amused by the whole thing. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and told him the plan.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aww, thanks for the amazing reviews guys! I decided to be awesome and upload today because I'm having the best day ever! Seriously, my entire creative writing class thought my script for class was amazing. Me= so freaking happy!**

**I love you!**

**Make my day even better by reviewing!**

**-Han**

Gillette led her into the Captains quarters and she went without complaint. She was still in her white shirt and vest, but had changed into a spare pair of navy breeches. They weren't nearly as comfortable, but they served the same purpose. The door closed quietly behind her and she hastily tied up her hair to keep it out of her face. She looked around the room and grinned at the collection of available drapery and cloth.

She moved to grab the curtains down, but stopped herself just as Elizabeth was shoved into the room. Gillette looked considerably less polite. Anna froze, inches from the fabric and looked at him curiously.

"So sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "This is for your own safety."

"Coward! The Commodore ordered- I have to tell him! The pirates! The they're cursed, they cannot be killed!" she screamed, flinging her body towards the door and struggling. Gillette got a firm hold on her and pushed her further into the room.

"Don't worry, Miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story," he said smirking. He shut the door with a little more force than necessary and Anna thought she saw the glass shutter.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" she screeched. Anna stared pointedly at her until she stopped trying to open the clearly locked door. She turned around rather demurely and gave an apologetic sort of smile. "Sorry?"

"Control yourself, please. We need to get moving," Anna said, ripping the curtains down and beginning to tie the ends together. Elizabeth paused for a moment, and then joined her, adding bed sheets to the other end.

"So, why didn't you tell anyone?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"S'all you bloody people want to know about," Anna muttered to herself. "I had my reasons."

"No, I understand. I just meant why not Will or me."

"It was my burden to bear," she whispered. "I didn't want anyone treating me any different."

"Now it'll be inevitable," Elizabeth commented.

"I know," Anna said sadly, her knuckles whitening as she jerked the knot into place. "Hey, Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I think we just had a civilized conversation," Anna said, her eyebrows raised in shock.

"I do believe we did," Elizabeth responded, blinking. "Why do we dislike each other?" she asked finally.

"I didn't want to move in with you, and I was jealous."

"Jealous?" she blinked. "But you could've had what I had if you-"

"No, not of status. Look, Will is like my little brother, I'd do anything for him. Yet both times I needed saving, he chose you. Add onto the fact that I was infatuated with Norrington, who fell for you, and there was a lot of resentment," she said calmly.

"Oh God, I...I never knew," Elizabeth said with wide eyes. Her lips were parted and her hands were waving frantically, as if hand gestures would communicate her meaning.

"I know. I should have spoken to you about it. I do hope we can be acquaintances," Anna said sincerely.

"Only acquaintances?" Elizabeth questioned curiously. The other woman shrugged and tied the sheet to the heavy wooden beam just outside the window.

"Friends is a little bit much for us at this point," she grunted, slipping her sword into her belt. Elizabeth smiled in agreement, and helped her lower herself onto the make-shift rope. "And I'm sorry for screaming at you," Annabelle added, rather reluctantly.

"I'm sorry I said anything in the first place," Elizabeth responded with a grimace. "Well, that _is_ convenient," she murmured at the sight of the long boat floating just below them.

"Jack helped."

"Yes, what were you two talking about that night?" she asked, sticking her head out the window and preparing to climb down.

"This and that," Anna responded airily. "But he never tried anything. He's a much better man than people give him credit for," she said with a huff as she landed in the boat. Elizabeth joined her and they went quickly to the Pearl.

Climbing up, Anna thought she must've gained a lot of muscle in the past week alone. She felt stronger. They reached the top and Anna gasped in fright as the skeletal monkey, Jack, screeched at them. Elizabeth did not look impressed. She grabbed it by the cuff and threw it overboard, climbing over the railing herself. She looked over to see it sliding off of a cannon. The pair jerked back as the two watchmen poked their heads out. Anna tried to swallow her rapidly reproaching meal at the sight of the bones.

She and Elizabeth rushed down the stairs and hid as the two pirates charged up onto the deck, shouting a war cry as they went. She tried not to be fascinated by the smooth, seamless transition from flesh to bone as they entered the moonlight.

"It's Annie!" Gibbs cried. "And Elizabeth!" Annabelle smiled charmingly at them all, holding the keys in her hand. As one the crew attempted to find space to bow.

"Don't even think of it, you guys! I served with you, I'm one of you," she instructed, opening the iron cell. She hugged Gibbs briefly and then moved to Cotton. "Forgive me for not telling?" she asked, her head tilting to the side. The old man smiled as his parrot flapped his wings.

"Wind in the sails!"

"Good!" she said, giving the man a hug. He returned it and they followed the rest of the crew above deck. The skeletal pirates were sent in pieces into the bay, while the crew cheered.

"All of you with me!" Elizabeth yelled. "Will is still in that cave and we must save him," she said grabbing the longboat. Annabelle came beside her and prepared her muscles. "Ready? And heave!" she shouted. Anna pushed, but nothing moved. Elizabeth turned to see a stony faced crew. "Please, I need your help!"

"Any port in the storm!" Cotton's parrot exclaimed.

"Cotton's right. We've got the _Pearl_," Gibbs said, eyeing the magnificent ship around him.

"And what about Jack? You're just going to leave him?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Jack owes us a ship!" a sailor shouted. Anna turned her sharp gaze to him.

"This is Jack's ship. The ship is Jack. It belongs to him, wholly and completely. You know that!" she shouted.

"And there's the code to consider," Gibbs continued as if she had not spoken.

"Jack owes _me_ a ship," Anamaria stated, nodding along.

"No. You were Captain of the Interceptor. She was blown to smithereens. But you were Captain," Anna responded, looking at her threateningly.

"The code?" Elizabeth questioned. "You're pirates! Hand the code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!"

No one moved. Annabelle glared at all of them until they felt themselves wanting to shrink away. She took one step forward, and then seemed to think better of it. Suddenly the fight from her was gone, her head hung and her fisted hands fell slack.

"I really thought you were better than this," she said, looking back up at them. "I was honored to sail with you and to get to know you. I was afraid for you when I was on the island. I came here instead of going straight to Jack. What kind of people are you?" she asked. Her voice was so soft some had to strain to hear her. "To leave him behind, after everything? And I thought pirates had more guts. You're all just cowards. Cowards and disappointments."


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo! So, review and stuff, cuz there are only TWO chapters left. If I get a decent amount of reviews…by that I mean like….four…on this chapter, I'll upload tomorrow. Otherwise I'll make you wait a few days. MUAHAHAHH. that is all.**

**Love**

**-Han**

Elizabeth was rowing, while Anna gazed forlornly at the Pearl. Her escape. They would never make it in time. She wondered briefly why she didn't just go with them, didn't leave while she could. Her mind answered her easily.

_Because it wouldn't be the same without him_.

He was already such a big part of her life. His presence was demanding and she cringed from the very idea of a world where Jack Sparrow didn't exist. It was slightly sad that he was her best friend. She wasn't kidding when she said it. He was funny and sarcastic and sweet when he wanted to be. He was the epitome of all her daydreams. Adventure, freedom.

She got along with him easily and teasing was just as fun. A world were he was gone was a dark one.

So she was rowing with Elizabeth, to save the day. She fingered her sword, reassured by its presence and familiar weight. As soon as the boat hit land, Anna was running through the caverns.

Few pirates remained, and Will was locked in vicious battle with three of them. Jack was fighting Barbossa. For a moment she was entranced. His movements were fierce and elegant and much more deadly than in the smithy. She was jerked back to reality as Elizabeth grabbed a jewel-encrusted staff.

"You like pain?" she asked. She whacked the pirate that had been threatening Will, over the head and huffed. "Try wearing a corset."

She went to help Will up and Anna took the opportunity to leap into the open space in the fight. She was immediately engaged by a pirate with a smoking beard. She turned in a flurry of moves and disarmed him. In the time, she gasped aloud.

There was Jack. The blue moonlight filtered through the openings in the cave and onto his form. It should have glinted off his tan skin like in Tortuga. Instead, it showed bones and sinew. She thought she saw him smile, but couldn't be sure with no skin.

Abruptly, she was yanked back into the fight. Soon, her arms began to tire and her breathing was coming in shorter puffs. They could not die, and she couldn't hold off all attacks forever.

She saw her opening, and helped Will and Elizabeth impale the three with the staff. Anna smiled brightly and picked up a lit bomb. She flounced over to the one with the smoking beard and shoved it in his chest cavity, then pushed him back from the moonlight.

"No fair," he whimpered.

"Life rarely is, darling," she responded, before ducking down and covering her head. The explosion rocked the cavern and she looked up hesitantly. She thought her vision caught a flash of gold, and wondered if she'd been hit on the head with something.

She suddenly caught sight of Will standing over the chest and started running to him. She stopped quickly at the sound of a pistol being cocked. Time seemed to slow and she was aware of everything. The sound that water made as it steadily dripped down the cavern walls. The shine of treasure surrounding them. The large feathers in Barbossa's hat, and the fierce look in the man's eyes.

A shot sounded and she tensed with a gasp. She expected pain. If this was death it wasn't that bad. She opened one eye, and the other followed quickly. Her head turned slightly and took in Jack. His dark eyes were cold on his enemy, showing no compassion. She thought he looked like a stranger.

She couldn't blame him. The man had to die. Had too. There was no way to get around it. But there was a finality in Jack's stance, as if accomplishing something great. Anna swallowed bile as Barbossa cackled.

"Ten years ye carry that pistol. And now ye waste yer shot," he proclaimed.

"He didn't waste it!" Will shouted. Anna jerked her head to watch as the two coins dropped. It seemed in slow motion and she could see blood on each. She wondered which was Will's and which was Jack's.

They hit the rest of the trove with a resounding clink and her eyes were drawn back to the enemy. He stared in complete shock as he jerked open his jacket to show the rapidly forming wound on his chest. Blood seeped into his off-white shirt and he staggered back, landing harshly on the rock.

He looked to be in sensory overload. His eyes were dilated and his body relished the feeling of the rock, no matter how painfully he landed on it. His lips began to form words, but he only managed to push out a few. "I feel…" That in itself would have been enough. He was feeling. For the first time in ten long years. "Cold," he finished, the happiness in his eyes dimming and his face contorting. Then it smoothed, and his hand fell open.

The bright green apple rolled from his hand and his eyes saw no more. Anna drew in a ragged breath, stepping back quickly. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

Her eyes found treasure and she rifled through it, needing something to distract her. It was only moments later, that Jack joined her. He nodded in her direction and began examining several gold idols.

"You okay, love?" he asked without looking at her.

"No," she whispered. "I don't like death."

"Not many people do," Jack answered, tossing a plate over his shoulder.

"I'll be alright, though," she said in a slightly stronger voice. She picked up a jeweled crown and smiled. She walked closer to him and placed it on his head, tipping it to make it lop-sided. "There. Right where it belongs," she said with a smile.

"I suppose I have to find you somethin' now?" he asked, pretending to look upset.

"Only if you want to, Captain," she answered, looking into his dark eyes. His smirk arose and he held up a finger. He dashed off, doing his usual drunken swagger. When he returned it was with a hand behind his back. "You seem excited," she observed.

He took her hand and opened it. She felt the cool metal hit her palm and gasped. It was one of the few silver things in the room. A thin necklace with a single engraved charm. Of a Sparrow. She held it in her hand and twisted it around. She turned and handed it back to Jack. "Help me," she said, lifting her hair.

Jack's fingers skimmed the back of her neck and brought the necklace around. He fiddled with the clasp and finally stepped away. She was surprised she felt an absence at the loss of his warm, nimble fingers on her skin. She faced him and surprised him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Almost the last chapter! WHOOOOO! okay, so. SEQUAL. yes, there will be one. No I'm not done with it yet. I'm working terribly hard in school (almost all A's bitches! (one B from the hardest teacher in the whole school. -.-)) and doing the edits for Branded while trying to write for the rest of it.**

**FOR BRANDED READERS:: I'll be uploading one chapter for every few edited I put up, BUT if some one actually reviews the edits, I'll upload a new chapter faster. Please, guys. Im putting a lot of work into this and I'd really appreciate some feedback.**

**Review! Love**

**-Han**

**(sorry this is short)**

He swayed towards Will, his crown still lop-sided on his head, and his arms full of treasure.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it," he informed Will. "Now if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you dropped me and Anna off at my ship."

Will turned his eyes onto her with accusation. She glared at Jack and approached him slowly, her eyes downcast and sad.

"Will-"

"Were you even going to tell me?" he demanded.

"Yes! I would never just leave you!" she said, her eyes narrowing. Will squirmed, knowing he had left her.

"What about you being a Princess?" He spat the word and the glare returned. She looked at him helplessly.

"You heard the story. Did you really think I wanted to go back? I wanted to forget it was even in my life. I didn't want to even think about it," she said imploringly, trying to make him understand.

"You didn't trust me," he stated.

"By the time I did it was too late," she said quietly. She passed him and sat numbly in the boat. Jack wrapped a loose arm around her, sharing his warmth. She leaned against him and tried to make her mind blank.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth said. Jack's face was empty, the life taken from it. The crown looked to be almost mocking him; the king of fools to have trusted pirates.

"They done what's right by them, can't expect more than that," he said quietly. He looked down and saw Anna crying softly, the tracks of water the only indication of her emotions. He wiped a tear and made her look at him. "What's wrong, love?"

"I-I don't think I can save you," she whispered. "I'm still just a woman to them. The only reason why they listened to come here was shock. They won't let me pardon you." Her eyes filled with tears again and her arms latched around his waist. Elizabeth and Will were looking everywhere except at them.

"Calm down, love. It'll be okay," he tried to soothe.

"No it won't! You can't die, Jack. You can't!"

"Why not?" he asked, his voice almost amused.

"Because you don't deserve it and you're a good man and I-I don't want to lose you!" Three pairs of eyes were trained on her, but she just continued. "You're my best friend, Jack. I don't want you to die."

"How is it…" Jack asked, trailing her cheek with his fingers. "That you can be so strong or happy or calm in the face of all the dangers of this past adventure, and then cry when I'm to be sent to gallows?"

"Because I was sure you wouldn't leave me behind," she said, her eyes on the water now. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me on the docks, I knew you wouldn't hurt me or Will in the smithy, I knew we could trust your word enough to get us to Elizabeth, I knew you wouldn't let Barbossa kill me, and you proved you would follow me on the island. And I believed what you said, Jack. I believed you when you said you'd never leave me behind."

Elizabeth blinked. That was what they'd talked about? She felt guilt tighten in her stomach when she thought of what she'd accused her of. Will blinked. Jack had promised what? Jack Sparrow? Were they talking about the same Jack?

"I've said it before. You're a strange one," he said, following her gaze to the waves and the stars reflecting on the surface. "Brightest star in the sky, love," he reminded.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so…..LAST CHAPTER! WOOT! Alright, so I was having a really crummy suckish day (still am) so I decided to be wonderful to you guys and go ahead and give you the final chapter. Some nice closing reviews would do me wonders today, trust me.**

**I have, so far, about seven chapters of the sequel, and I'm trying to get a few more before I publish. You can expect the first chapter out Monday of next week. In the mean time, feel free to go read Branded, my supernatural story, and let me know how my edits are going. ^.^**

**I love you guys!**

Annabelle stood demurely beside James, her fingers twisting behind her back. She shifted, trying to find an easy pocket to breathe in the tight corset. She didn't particularly understand why people found this attractive. She did have to admit, however, that the dress itself was beautiful. A light blue with embroidered patterns of some type of flower. She liked the front. The blue separated from a point at her waist outward to the top, leaving a cream color. That was criss-crossed over with a white silk ribbon and tied in a bow at the waist.

She frowned at James, who was trying his best to look unaffected. She knew he could feel her disapproval, which was quickly turning to a biting glare as Jack was lead out in chains. When she turned to look at Jack, it was with earnest. He seemed to be looking for someone, but couldn't find them in the crowd. The man began to speak.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you…"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. Could they not afford him the respect this once," she growled at no one in particular. She thought she saw James flinch from the corner of her eye.

"Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England." Annabelle couldn't hold back a snort at that one. She received a few glares, but didn't pay them mind. Jack seemed to have enjoyed that one too.

She grinned unabashedly as she saw Will's outrageous hat weaving through the crowd. When he approached, she looked to the right and grinned again. Cotton's blue parrot sat atop a flag, ruffling its feathers.

"Pri- Annabelle, I mean," he amended at her sharp look. "Governor Swann, Commodore, Elizabeth." The last name was just a whisper through the air that caused the woman to look at him. "I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you. I love you."

He turned swiftly and began weaving through the crowd. Two stares moved to Elizabeth and Annabelle took the opportunity to move closer to the wooden platform.

"Move!" she heard Will's shout and watched in fascination as the lever was pulled and Jack dropped through the trap. Her heart leapt into her throat as the sword embedded itself in the wood. She let out a relieved breath when she saw that he could still breathe. She was suddenly pushed to the back of the crowd violently by the many Marines that were afraid to bring harm to her. She scowled and began pushing her way back through the crowd, ducking away from any Marines that could see her.

By the time she breached the circle of Marines, the fight was over. She huffed impatiently and began pushing her way to the center.

"And a good man!" she heard Will shout.

"Oh, now he uses my line," she whispered to herself.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"Make that three!" Annabelle spoke up. "Get out of the way!" She finally stumbled into the slightly uneven pocket of space and stood confidently next to Jack. Immediately the weapons were lowered, but no one moved.

"Princess, you forget your place," James said tersely, motioning for her to move.

"It's right here, between you," she glared at James and the Marines surrounding them, "and Jack," she replied, linking her fingers with the pirates'. In her peripheral she could see the slightly mocking smile Jack wore and felt herself smiling too.

"As is mine," Elizabeth said, moving to Will's side. Swann blustered and James stood stock still. Annabelle felt her gaze soften and she wanted to comfort him. As if sensing it, Jack's hand tightened on hers and he looked at him. There was calm in his gaze that made her listen. She missed whatever it was that James and Elizabeth were saying, too intent on calming her raging emotions. His gaze flickered to behind her and her smile grew. He'd seen the parrot.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this," he informed everyone. He moved to Swann, still gripping Anna's hand. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" He dragged her along to Norrington. "I was rooting for you mate, know that."

She started to panic. Jack wouldn't get away if she went with him. He turned to Elizabeth, a rather sad look on his face. "It never would've worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will?" He paused for a moment, unable to decide on what to say. He could say many things about the whelp, but nearly all would ruin his reputation. Instead he sent a glance at the feathers. "Nice hat." Will seemed to understand.

"Jack?" Anna called quietly. He turned expectantly and tilted his head at the look of grief on her face. "Jack, I can't go with you."

"Why not?" he asked incredulously. He'd had it all planned out. From the moment he figured out Will was rescuing him. It was only reinforced when he'd finally seen her.

"My father knows I'm here, Jack," she whispered. "If I go with you, you'll never get away. It won't matter if you have the Pearl, he'll bring down the whole armada on you. I need you to get away, Jack. Go have an adventure for me."

He looked at her carefully and was sharply aware of all the people watching. Will looked distraught and Norrington and Swann just looked shell shocked. "No one's ever done nothin' like that for me," he informed her.

"S'what you get for having me as a best friend," she answered, shrugging. He grinned suddenly and pulled her to him. Their mouths crashed together and she was too stunned to move. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that he tasted like salt water, like he was made of the sea itself. Just when she regained enough sense to start kissing him back, he pulled away, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Something to remember me by."

"I'd never forget you, birdie," she said, hugging him tightly. "Fly away, now."

He kissed her cheek and waved to the audience. "Friends! This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost-" he was cut off as he tripped over the edge and plummeted to the water. Annabelle rushed to it, a breathless laugh escaping her as she spotted him swimming away.

"Idiot. He has no where to go but back to the noose," Gillette exclaimed. She ignored him, waving from the stone with all her might as the Black Pearl rounded the corner. She didn't really hear what happened after that, and only moved from her spot watching the ship sail away when Will offered to take her home, his face looking kinder for her loss. The lingering hurt was still behind his gaze, but he was trying to bury it for now.

"Yes! I need to get this bloody corset off before I faint!" She exclaimed. She caught Elizabeth's teasing glare and returned it, as she walked down the familiar streets of Port Royal. She savored her last reminders of freedom, and felt a smile work its way onto her still tingling lips. The day was clear and the ocean air was wafting through the town. And Jack was free.

She linked arms with Will and walked casually back to the smithy, ignoring the incredulous looks from the people around them.

xx

That night, she stood on the docks. The stars reflected in her eyes and her feet swished in the water as she kicked her legs. A hand absentmindedly fingered the sparrow charm around her neck. Jack's kissed still lingered in her mind, but she decided to forget it. He was her best friend, whether he cared or not. Whether he was around or not. Whether or not they ever met again.

She would not forget Captain Jack Sparrow.

**I'm working terribly hard to make the sequel on par with the first. For all you out there that will be on the prowl next week, it's called **_**The Price of Freedom**_**.**

**This is Han, signing off.**


End file.
